


Just You, Me, And The Horses

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Photography, Star Gazing, autumn things, confession of feelings, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund has been working with horses for almost four years, caring and training them. He enjoys their company and has two friends that help him out from time to time, all while balancing his other job. Then one day his friends introduce him to someone who wants to learn horseback riding; a woman named Anna Strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The location was in a beautiful place out in the country.

She couldn't call it a ranch or a farm; just a plot of land with a house, a barn, and a large fenced in area where she could see a few horses. There was even a cat sitting on one of the wooden fences. There wasn't much else around, though the place wasn't completely isolated, but Anna liked the open space. It was peaceful looking. With the leaves changing color with the season too, it added a nice touch to the overall atmosphere.

Anna parked her car in front of a fence near the barn and got out to look around. There was a breeze going across the area, catching in her hair. The sky above her was partially cloudy, but the sun still was bright through the clouds. Anna looked over to the barn, a generic red one to no surprise.

There was the sound of a meow and Anna looked down to see a cat looking at her. It was different than the one she had seen on the fence.

“Annie, there you are!” Someone called.

Anna looked up from the cat as saw her friend Caleb walking over to her. She smiled and stepped away from the cat to met her friend.

“It's so good to see you!” Caleb exclaimed, giving her a hug.

She laughed. “What are you talking about? We see each other all the time.”

“Knock it off; he's dirty.” Another voice said. Anna pulled away from Caleb to see Robert leaning against the fence.

“Grumpy as ever, Robert?” She smirked.

“Come on Rob, we were just moving stuff around and Eddy's tending to the horses.” Caleb added.

Robert huffed and the pushed himself off the fence. “Anyway... Always a pleasure to see you, Anna.” This time he cracked a smile.

“You too, Robert.” She smiled back. “So, this guy you talked about...”

“Yeah, he's here.” Caleb said. “I think he can help you out.”

“Like Caleb pointed out, he's in the barn with the horses. We'll take you to him.” Robert added.

He gestured for her to follow and she joined her friends as they headed back towards the barn.

Anna had been looking for someone to give her horseback riding lessons recently. Growing up, she never got the pleasure, but now after all this time she finally decided to learn. For a while she had been looking for someone who might be able to help, and when she turned to her friends Caleb and Robert, they said they could point her in the right direction.

Caleb and Robert were friends with some guy that trained and cared for horses. They sometimes helped him out with the horses and such, like today. Whoever this person was, they had assured Anna he could help.

Her friends lead her into the barn, chattering away to each other. Beyond them she could see someone else in the barn standing near one of the stables. Anna assumed this must be him.

He was gently brushing the mane of a white horse, attention focused solely on the task. He continued this for a minute before setting the brush down on a stool next to him and picking up a slice of an apple to feed it to the horse. It ate the apple from his hand and he smiled softly.

“Hey, Eddy.” Caleb called.

The man's smile fell off his face and he squared his shoulders. Clearing his throat, he turned from the horse to face them. She noticed hair was the tiniest bit disheveled, and he didn't look much too taller than Robert. She could also see he was wearing a v-neck shirt with a sweatshirt, cargo pants, and a scarf around his neck.

“Yes?” He said. She detected an accent when he spoke, though she couldn't place it.

“Caleb, stop that.” Robert gently nudged Caleb before speaking to the other man. “We have a friend here who would like to speak to you.”

“Annie, meet Edmund Hewlett. He's the one we were telling you about.”

Anna, who had been standing slightly off to the side, but behind Caleb and Robert, stepped forward to greet this... Edmund. He seemed to notice then that she was actually there, and his mouth parted just slightly. Edmund's eyes stayed fixed on her for a moment before he stepped forward away from the horse and decided to speak to her.

“Hello- nice to meet you.” He extended a hand to shake. Anna took it and his hand gently clasped hers.

“Likewise.” She replied.

“Edmund, this is Anna Strong.” Robert introduced.

“Yes, I-” Edmund cut himself off and put his hands in his pockets. “Robert and Caleb said you wish to speak with me about something.”

“Ah, yes. They said you could help me.”

“Hm, well what would that be?”

“I would like to ask...” Anna began. “I'm looking for someone to teach me to ride horseback, and Caleb and Robert suggested you.”

Edmund looked beyond her, perhaps at Caleb and Robert, then back to her. “Y...Yes, I think I can. Caleb, Robert; can you handle things here?”

“Sure thing, Eddy.” Caleb replied, giving him a thumbs up.

“Right...” Edmund returned his attention to Anna. “If you'll come with me, I can get you started with the basics.”

Anna followed him down by the stables, past the white horse she had seen him with when she entered. They stopped at a stable and Edmund opened the door, bringing out a brown horse, like the color of chocolate. He cooed softly to it, and Anna thought that it was rather... cute of him. Caleb said he worked with horses, and Anna could see that he must enjoy it. He must have been doing this for a while.

“We'll work with Delphine.” Edmund explained. “She's pretty tame.”

“She's lovely.” Anna commented.

“Thank you. Now, let's get started, shall we?”

Edmund left Anna with Delphine and grabbed a few things to bring over, one of these items including a saddle. Edmund said he would start by getting her acquainted with Delphine and take them out for a stroll so Anna could get used to it.

Once the saddle was applied, and the reins attached, Edmund showed Anna how to walk with Delphine and they took her out of the barn. Edmund gave her a helmet and then offered to help her up onto Delphine, a bit hesitantly. Anna assured him she could do it herself, but seeing as she hadn't been up on a horse before, she accepted a bit of help.

Edmund held a hand to her back to brace her in case she should topple over trying to get into the saddle, but he quickly removed it when she hoisted herself up. He stepped back and smiled, before carefully taking the reins.

“I'm just going to lead Delphine around; I can teach this to you later if you so choose.” Edmund said. “In the meantime, you, um, relax and try to get used to this.”

Edmund gave the horse a pat and then started to lead her out into the field, mostly following the fence. Anna hadn't ridden a horse before, so it was a bit of a weird feeling, this up and down bounce as Delphine trotted along, but like Edmund said, this was an opportunity to get used to the feeling.

She looked down at Edmund, walking next to Delphine.

“Caleb says you've been working with horses for quite some time.” Anna said eventually.

Edmund turned his head up to her. “Oh, uh... Yes.” He replied. “I train and take care of horses. I've been doing it for almost four years.”

“It shows. I saw you feeding one of the horses when I came into the barn.”

“That- The one you saw before is Bucephalus. He is my horse, and the one I've had the longest.”

“You seem very close to him.” Anna observed.

“W-Well, in a way, he is sort of my...” He shook his head. “He is my best friend.” Then he looked away, as if embarrassed. “I'm sorry, that must sound foolish.”

“No, it's not. I don't think it's odd to grow attached to a companion such as your horse.”

He sighed and looked back up to her, smiling. “Thank you. So... how do you know Caleb and Robert?”

She laughed. “How do _you_ know them? Caleb's a childhood friend and I met Robert through one of my... Through someone I used to date.”

“I see. Caleb and Robert were both doing volunteer work, and we sort of became friends that way. They kept coming back of their own will, wanting to help. I felt so honored... I didn't expect them to stay.” He paused and looked away again. “I'm sorry if I ramble- I don't know why I'm telling you this.”

“Perhaps it's good to talk once in a while.” She offered.

“Yes...” A silence fell between them for a few minutes, and Anna busied herself by looking around, observing the fall colors. Eventually, Edmund spoke again. “How is it?”

Anna was slightly confused. “Huh?”

“Riding- I-I mean, like this- being on a horse. I know that you've had some time to get used to it, and I know it can be a strange feeling at first, and now you've had some time to get used to being on a horse. That's- Yes, that's what I meant!”

Anna shrugged. Edmund was sort of an odd fellow, but certainly not bad. He was kind at least. “You're right, it was weird when we first started walking, but I'm getting the hang of it now.”

“That's great. You're wonderful- er, you're doing wonderful.”

Eventually they looped back around to the barn and once there Edmund helped her dismount form the horse. He put the saddle away and lead Delphine back to her stable before returning to Anna.

“Now that you've possibly gotten a taste, tell me- how was it?” He asked.

Anna looked at Delphine, and then to Edmund. “I enjoyed it very much. Delphine was great too. Thank you for this, Edmund.”

“Of course. Um, if you would like to, perhaps, continue these lessons I'm... I would be available to assist and teach you.”

“It would be a shame to come all this way and turn you down.” Anna said. “I think I'll take you up on that.”

“Excellent! I'm here most days when I'm not at work, so feel free to stop by. Or, maybe it'd be better to take my- my number in case. To properly organize these things, of course.”

That would probably be the better option. “Do you have your phone on you?”

They exchanged numbers and when Edmund finished inputting her number he spoke again. “I must say, I am looking forward to this. It's not every day someone asks you to teach them horseback riding.”

“Should I tell you what days I'm available so we can plan the next lesson?” Anna asked.

“Yes, a great idea. When you can let me know.”

“I will. It was good to meet you, Edmund.”

A small smile crossed his face. “Yes, same to you as well.”

She turned to leave and when she reached the barn door she looked back to say something else, but he was already preoccupying himself with another task, namely going back to Delphine's stable and now brushing her mane.

Anna smiled and decided to leave him to it. She didn't see Caleb or Robert on the way out, but they were probably busy with something anyway.

However, Anna did see a cat sitting on the fence again, the same one she saw when she drove in.

 _'Barn cats.'_ She thought as she got in the car.

 

* * *

 

They had carried on with work as usual, and later on Caleb and Robert left. They were always so helpful, and Edmund was ever grateful that they kept coming back to help out. They were two he could truly consider friends. He didn't have many friends to begin with, but he considered them friends.

Though Edmund certainly hadn't expected that today Caleb and Robert to bring by a friend who would ask him to teach them horseback riding.

Said friend who asked Edmund to teach them horseback riding went by the name of Anna Strong. Edmund hadn't noticed her at first when Caleb and Robert had entered the barn, but eventually she had stepped forward and Edmund noticed her then. He noticed her long brown hair that fell past her shoulders and how she watched him, waiting for him to speak. He hadn't right away, caught for a moment on just her presence for some reason he couldn't place.

In any case, he agreed to teach her and he gave her a small lesson just to start with, deciding to have Anna work with Delphine. Delphine was a bit younger than the others, but was friendly. She didn't seem to mind Anna at all, which was good.

Anna...had done good for a first time out, though simple it had been. They had a pleasant conversation, and while he tried to keep his answers just as simple, it had been easy to talk to her. He wasn't good at talking to women, but at least he hadn't made a fool of himself with her. Should Anna continue with her lessons, Edmund had a feeling she was going to be a quick learner, a bright spark.

Edmund kind of hoped she decided to continue. Yes, she had said she'd come back, and yes she had sure sounded interested enough. They had exchanged numbers to organize a time when they could next meet. He hoped she really would come back and not change her mind.

Besides, Anna looked... well, she looked good riding on top of Delphine; the sun catching her hair as it lightly bounced with each step Delphine took. She almost looked like she belonged there, smiling down at him with an air of confidence. She hadn't looked nervous at all. She almost looked.... ethereal.

Edmund turned away from these thoughts and went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. He found he still had some Cabernet Blanc left that he opened the other night and settled on that. With half a glass full, Edmund fetched his laptop and went out to the porch where his telescope was set up. He set his laptop and glass down on a little table nearby and then sat in a chair in front of it.

He took a sip of his wine, a taste of strawberry jam lingering as he swallowed the drink. He'd opened the white wine a couple nights ago to try, interested by the flavor, though he was more partial to red wine. It was surprisingly interesting, so he decided to keep it.

Setting down the glass, Edmund opened up his laptop, awakening it from its sleep, and pulled up a podcast on space that he liked to listen to. One new episode unplayed; release date reading four hours ago. Edmund put the podcast on play and reached for the wine glass again. He leaned back at his chair and looked out onto the land- the sun was low in the sky. This was how he liked to unwind after a long day.

He took another sip and listened to the voice on the podcast talk about this episode's subject.

 

* * *

 

Anna came back three days later.

Edmund had gotten a message from her the day after her first lesson asking when would be a good time for him. After brief conversation, they scheduled her next lesson for today. He had just fed the horses when she arrived, hearing the car pull to a stop outside.

Edmund walked outside to greet her, seeing that she had just gotten out of her car.

“Welcome back, Anna.” He said.

She looked up at him acknowledging his presence. “Hello, Edmund. Thank you for agreeing to see me.”

“It's no trouble. I'm happy to help.”

“And I'm grateful for it... if that's worth anything.”

 _'It is. It makes me feel useful.'_ He wanted to say, but he didn't.

“Come- Delphine waits for you.”

They walked back into the barn, Anna falling in line beside Edmund. They returned once again to Delphine's stable and he opened the door. Anna gave him a quick glance before stepping forward and smiling at the horse. Anna muttered a “hello again” at Delphine and Edmund smiled at the sight. They were getting along at least.

“I hope I am not taking too much time away from you.” Anna said to him, her hand still lingering on Delphine's mane.

“It's not like I'm giving anyone else lessons.” Edmund replied. “I do have a job outside of this, but I manage them both well enough, so I do not mind.”

She then shifted her gaze away from him, like she was glancing at something behind him- “I saw that one last time I was here.”

“What?” He turned and saw one of the cats; gray and pawing at a stack of hay. “Oh, the cat.”

“Barn cat?”

“Yes. That one is Capella. His sister Cassiopeia- Cassie for short- is somewhere...”

“You named the cats after constellations?” Anna asked, smirking slightly. “Are the horses named after constellations too?”

Edmund shied his eyes away from her, slightly embarrassed. “Just those two cats.” Then he had a thought. “Now that you mention them, would you, perhaps, like to meet the rest of the horses before we begin...? I mean, you only know Delphine, so...”

Anna shrugged. “Sure.”

He was able to meet her eyes again. “Come right this way then.”

Though it was sort of getting off track from their original plan, Edmund was more than happy to introduce Anna to the rest of the horses. She already knew Delphine, so he took her around to see the others- Dante, Elinor, Beatrix, and his beloved friend...

“You've sort of met Bucephalus.” Edmund fed the horse an apple slice.

“I remember him from before.”

Edmund smiled. “I'm sure he remembers you as well.”

He had a passion for space and the outer reaches, and he also found company among the horses he cared for here. Yes, he had those few friends such as Robert and Caleb, but he still felt calm caring for his horses. They were his friends too.

“He's very beautiful.” Anna commented.

“I'm sure he's grateful for your compliment.”

Anna looked at him, and then asked jokingly, “Are you a horse whisperer?”

“What? No, not anything as grand as that.” He cleared his throat. “Now, shall we go forward with your lesson?”

They returned to Delphine and took her outside. Today Edmund was intending on showing Anna how to use the reins; an easy enough task. If he was right about his hunch about Anna being a fast learner, then she would get the hang of this in no time.

Once Anna was up in the saddle, he handed over the reins to her.

“Remember, just be calm, and don't get frustrated.” Edmund explained. “You need to be patient. If you're patient, she will listen to you.”

Anna looked down at the reigns in her hands. “I know, I know; don't expect to get it on the first try. Least you're not telling me I have more important things to be doing.”

Edmund was confused. “Um-”

“I had two older brothers; told me horseback riding was a waste of time.”

“Ah, I see.” He nodded with understanding. “Rest assured, I will encourage you. I have faith in your abilities.”

She ducked her head slightly, but grinned. “Thank you, Edmund.”

And for some reason, he liked the way she said his name.

He talked Anna through how to use the reins and eventually Anna was able to get Delphine to walk forward. Edmund watched with a smile on his face. She looked like she was having a good time too; she looked wonderful and at ease.

“Good job, Anna!” He praised, continuing to watch her.

She smiled back at him, and Edmund thought that smile could light up a room.

They practiced this for a while, and Edmund was pleased with Anna's progress. She listened, and she was patient. She also showed that confidence again, which Edmund liked. He hadn't taught anyone before, but he hadn't encountered anyone like Anna before ether.

He wondered if maybe, once Anna got more experience, they could go for a ride together. It would be good practice, and Anna would take Delphine while he would take Bucephalus...

Edmund pushed this thought into the back of his mind- don't project too far ahead. He was just teaching her after all.

“You've done well today, Anna.” Edmund commented when they were done.

“And I had fun.” She patted Delphine. “I think she's getting used to me too.”

“Well, like I told you during your first lesson, Delphine is the more tame of the group, despite being the younger than the rest.”

Anna said no more and started to dismount from Delphine. Edmund figured she would be fine, even though she had only done it once before. She'd done well with Delphine today-

“We can continue with the reins the next time you're here-”

But when she dismounted, she had taken the dismount too quickly and stumbled. Unable to correct balance in time, she lost her footing. Edmund saw but before he could rush forward to brace her, Anna was on the ground on her back.

“Anna!” He exclaimed, going to her side instead and kneeling down beside her. She coughed and he slipped a hand under her head. “Are you alright?”

Her eyes found his and she sighed. “Took that too quickly... Stumbled.”

She sounded okay, much to Edmund's relief. “It's alright; it was only your second dismount. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?”

“Just got the air knocked out of me.

“Here, let me help you up-”

“I got it...”

She pushed herself up, and although Edmund wanted to help he knew that Anna was perfectly able to handle herself. He sat back and waited for Anna to get her bearings.

“Thank goodness you were still wearing your helmet.”

Anna pried her helmet off and rubbed her temple. “Didn't hit my head.”

“You still sound a little winded. Would you like some water?” Edmund offered.

She was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yeah... Now that you mention it, I am a bit thirsty.”

“It's always good to stay hydrated. Stay here and catch your breath; I'll take Delphine back to her stable.”

Reluctantly, he stood and left Anna's side to take care of Delphine. He passed a glance over his shoulder at Anna, making sure she was still okay, before taking Delphine back to her stable. He shook his head- Anna was fine; she hadn't injured herself in any way.

A few minutes passed and he returned to find Anna waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

“Feeling better?” Edmund asked.

Anna looked up at him and got off the ground. “Yes, thank you.”

He handed her a water bottle. “I always bring out a bottle of water when I'm doing various things around here.”

“Keeping hydrated, just like you said.” She repeated with a chuckle. She took a sip before handing it back to him. “What is it you do when you're not here anyway?”

“Working as a book-keeper.” He explained. “I need more than just this, and in this situation having a degree in accounting comes in handy. Though I do not worry much about the horses so long as they have food and water, I ended up putting out an add for volunteer work when I had to switch to a new job five months ago; to have someone help with the horses, and that's how I met Caleb and Robert.”

“Have you ever been in any competitions?”

“From time to time. If I'm being honest, I have two major dreams in life.”

“And that is?”

“Being published in one of the greater science journals and to make it to the Olympics; participate in the equestrian events of course.”

“There are events that involve horses?” Anna questioned.

“Certainly; in the summer Olympics anyway. It's one of the only 'sporty' things I really follow.” He replied.

“I usually don't watch the Olympics.” She asked for the water bottle again and Edmund handed it back to her. She took another sip before speaking again. “Did you happen to watch any equestrian events that were held at this year's Olympics this past summer?”

“I did actually. It was marvelous.”

“Well, I think it's a good dream. I'm sure you'll get there one day.”

It was a nice thought, and one well appreciated. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

As their lessons continued, their sparked friendship grew through conversations shared over the phone. Mostly they talked by text, sometimes by calling one another.

One thing she had learned over the next few weeks through their conversations and when she went over for lessons was that not only was he well versed when it came to horses, but also of space. She quickly caught on that it was a great passion of his. He rambled a bit at first, nervous and jumping around from one subject to the next and eventually loosening up. While at one point he apologized for said rambling, Anna didn't mind. She was rather impressed, and slightly jealous, about how much he knew on the subject. It made her wonder why he wasn't study the stars and instead took care of horses and did book-keeping.

In any case, the phone conversations, whether text or call became a regular thing for them, and an easy way for Anna to schedule her lessons.

Unfortunately, today on this particular occasion, Anna had found out his allergies had decided to be a problem when she called him to schedule her next lesson. Another new thing learned about Edmund.

“No, I'm sorry. I'm quite well, ah... My bloody allergies are acting up again.”

“Don't tell me you're allergic to hay or something.” Anna was half joking, but...

“As ironic as that would be, that is not the case.” She heard him sniffle. “Pollen. Ragweed mostly. I'm used to it, as I've had this allergy ever since I was young.”

“Oh...” She paused. “You know, maybe I should go and let you-”

“No, no; It's okay, Anna.” Edmund insisted. “It's manageable and does not render me incapable of doing anything else. We can still talk about scheduling your next lesson.”

“Well, alright. I'm free Thursday, is that good?”

“I think that is okay.”

“So Thursday it is?” She repeated for confirmation.

“Yes-” He sneezed on the other end and Anna grimaced at the noise. She could picture Edmund looking disheveled and miserable in such condition.

“Maybe you should take something for that.” Anna suggested.

Edmund gave a weary sigh. “You're right. I have medication for my allergies; it should help relieve some of the symptoms.”

“Go take them then and I'll see you on Thursday.”

“Yes, I will... I will see you then.” There was a pause before he uttered a quick, “Bye.”

“Bye.”

She hung up and set her phone down. Poor Edmund. She hoped he wasn't suffering too much.

Anna now regarded Edmund as a friend, so she did worry about him just a tiny bit. Edmund... certainly was different than any other of her friends, but he was an okay guy. He was kind and helpful. The other day when she got ahead of herself and took the dismount too quickly, resulting in her being on the ground, Edmund had been at her side right away. He'd looked so worried and made sure she was okay, even though Anna didn't think it was anything to get worked up over.

Still, he was concerned about her, though he gave her space when she said she could get up fine on her own. She appreciated it ether way. Edmund was respectful, kind, insightful- he had good qualities.

He was a good friend.

 

* * *

 

Edmund flopped down onto his bed and rolled over onto his back. He'd taken his medication, as Anna suggested, but it would still be a couple minutes before it kicked in.

After he laid his head down onto the pillow, his phone chimed. Grumbling, he picked it up and saw that it was from Anna.

> **[Anna]** Feel better ;)

 

Edmund felt something flutter around in his chest and, like any other time he got a message from Anna, and set his phone aside. He sighed, content by her helpful message.

They talked plenty on the phone, and it was a strange way of getting to know his friend, but not unpleasant. For example, he had learned Anna had a sweet tooth, had a hobby in photography, and worked at a coffee shop. Given he only saw Anna when she came over, these conversations made up for the lack of face to face interaction. Ether way he was glad they kept in touch.

Anna was his friend, but in any case she was a presence that warmed his heart. He enjoyed giving her lessons and their conversations. Though he hadn't known her for long, she had quickly become a good friend to him. She'd captivated him from the start.

She was a beautiful confident woman, and for some reason as of late it was hard to chase her smiling face from his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her; how she looked atop Delphine, her hair catching rays of sun, the sound of her voice...

Edmund blinked, something clicking in his mind about why. Could he possibly have developed feelings for Anna in their short time? Did he have a crush on her?

No... It wasn't a question. He had a crush on Anna.

...Now what?

 

* * *

 

“What you lookin' at, Annie?”

Anna looked away from her laptop and over her shoulder to see Caleb grinning at her. While hanging out with Caleb and Ben at their place for dinner, curiosity got the better of Anna and she decided to look up the Olympic equestrian events.

Anna sighed, deciding to tell him. “Edmund told me there were equestrian events in the Olympics-”

“Equestrian?” Caleb parroted. “Fancy.”

“The events involve horses.” She continued. “I got a bit curious and decided to look up what kind of events they were.”

“Readin' up then, eh?”

“Yeah. Edmund said sometimes he takes part in competitions, and from what I've read they sound a bit interesting.”

“Lookin' to impress Eddy?” Caleb asked. “I think you've already done that.”

Anna gave Caleb a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“He talks about you sometimes, says how well you're doing and that he's always happy to have you over. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say Eddy's got a crush on you.”

“What?” Anna's voice echoed surprise.

“Come on, you've noticed it too, right?” Caleb chuckled. “He makes it too obvious, and he gets this daydreamy look in his eyes when he talks about you. He's not a bad catch, Annie; I mean sure he can be a bit icy at first and in any other situation you might have gotten the business side of him-”

“Because of his job. He told me he works as a book-keeper.”

“Exactly. But he's warmed up to you quickly and he really is a good guy. He's really just a big softie and a nerd for space.”

 _'I know that well enough already.'_ Anna thought, keeping this statement to herself.

She wasn't exactly sure what to think of what Caleb said; that Edmund possibly had a crush on her. However, Anna didn't quite believe it. It was hard for her to after Abe, after Selah. He was probably just being friendly and Caleb was wrong. Edmund was a good friend and their relationship was platonic as far as she was concerned. The possibility of Edmund having any sort of feelings for her...

Anna wasn't sure if she could believe in that, believe that it could be truth.

 

* * *

 

They continued her lessons for a month, but of course there was only so much he could teach her, and it wasn't a whole lot to teach. Edmund knew it was something that would be short lived, though he had been happy to teach her. It would be a shame to no longer see her anymore.

It would be especially miserable since Edmund had recently realized he had a crush on Anna.

He wasn't sure what to do about it. It had been so long since he felt these kinds of things for someone; feelings he thought had been buried since his last relationship, which never really got off the ground. And yet so quickly she had captured him. He didn't know what to say or if he should say it.

Besides, there would be no reason for Anna to stay anymore. There was nothing left he could teach that they hadn't gone over before. But Edmund didn't want her to go.

Would it even matter if he told her how he felt?

“So you have a crush on Anna?” Robert asked him. “I'm not surprised.”

Edmund blushed. “How do you figure?”

“The way you look at her.” He reached down to pet one of the cats that rubbed up against his legs. “She's a bit headstrong, but I think you're a decent enough guy to be able to handle her. However..." Robert paused, as if hesitating. "I can't give you the full story, but she went through a divorce last year. Selah, whom she was married to, was an okay man, but their relationship was deteriorating to the point of no return. Came to no surprise to me.”

Edmund paled. He hadn't known...

“Oh... she- Anna's okay, right? I mean after the fact.”

“She's fine; she accepted what happened and moved on. I only say this to tell you to let her warm up to you, because of what she's dealt with in the past. However, don't sound discouraged. She seems to enjoy your company and she talks about you sometimes.”

“She... does.” He supposed that was a good sign.

He fixated on that positive thought, trying to get his mind off the fact he would have to send Anna on her way now that there was nothing left to teach her. He kept himself busy until he heard a car pull up, presumably Anna.

“Don't you dare tell her I have a crush on her.” Edmund said to Robert.

The other man shrugged. “Fine. Your secret is safe.”

Robert had answered with a neutral expression, and honestly Edmund was unsure whether he meant that or not. He assumed he did. Sometimes his friend was a tricky read.

Meeting Anna outside, Edmund gave her a smile like he usually did when she arrived. She wore a maroon sweater that made her look rather cute. She was a beautiful sight that stuck in Edmund's mind.

They went into the barn and Anna waved to Robert, who was busy cleaning one of the stables. Anna then turned to Edmund and asked him what they would be going over today. She sounded a bit eager, but Edmund knew he had to bring up the fact there wasn't really anything else.

“Um, Anna, I...” He took a breath. “We've pretty much covered everything in our time together. There's nothing else I can teach you that you don't already know.”

Anna frowned. “Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”

He nodded. “While that may be true, I have to say that... that I've enjoyed having you here. You've done well.”

“Only because I had a good teacher.”

Edmund felt touched by her compliment. It made him happy to know he had been able to help and he had done a good job at it. Like he had said as well, he enjoyed teaching Anna and spending time with her. They'd struck up a friendship and Edmund found her company pleasing. Anna, as a whole, was a bright spark, and he really didn't want to see her go. And again, his newly realized feelings for Anna bubbled to the surface.

Maybe... Maybe he should tell her before she walked away.

“But maybe... we could get together sometime? Have coffee?” Anna said. “Autumn is perfect for it.”

A spark of hope sprang up in his chest.

"Y...Yes! I would like that; to do that with you." He answered. "There are plenty of things perfect for this time of year."

Anna smiled, then laughed. "Yes, I suppose there is."

It was a silly thought, especially whereas she was in his contacts list and they could always talk over the phone, but Edmund preferred face to face conversations, getting to see every expression and emotion that would cross Anna's face. Though it wouldn't be as often, he would still see her, and maybe they could make it a regular thing.

And it gave him more time to figure out how exactly to deal with his feelings for her.

 

* * *

 

Though she did not go over as often, Anna and Edmund still saw each other.

Like she suggested, they met up sometime later for coffee. When she got to where they agreed to meet, Anna found he had gotten there before her. She thought she was late, but it turned out he got there early. For the duration of their time they drank coffee and talked about various things. Edmund also asked later if they could possibly make meeting for coffee something they could do regularly. He said, in that sort of anxious way he did, he wanted to ask because he liked talking to her. Anna admittedly liked talking to him as well, so she agreed.

Outside of that they kept in touch, having quite a few conversations over the phone ether through text or calling one another. In honesty though, Anna had started looking forward to their lessons. In that time she was thankful he had even agreed to give her lessons.

But even so, Edmund was patient and kind and helpful. He was a passionate man, and one who acted like a downright gentleman if she was being honest. He had seemed a bit reserved to her, but he had opened up more as the days went on. Anna was glad she had gotten to know the man who had taught her. She had enjoyed watching him care for the horses and talk eagerly about astronomy.

She knew him as a kind, gentle soul; a good man.

Anna was drawn out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, not bothering to check to see who was calling before answering.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey Anna.” Abe was on the other line.

She sighed. “Hey. What is it you want?”

“Just wanted to see what you were up to.” He replied. “Haven't seen much of you lately.”

“I've been busy.”

“Yeah, with what?”

Anna rolled her eyes; he said it in that tone again, the one she hated. “I don't have to tell you every little thing.”

“Alright, fine.” Abe huffed. “I was just asking. Caleb said you were taking lessons of some sort.”

Of course he'd gone to Caleb. “Okay, Abe; yes, I have. My... friend Edmund Hewlett is teaching me.”

The correct word would be 'was', but she'd let him believe that for now.

“Hewlett?” Abe repeated.

“You know him?”

“Seen him a few times. He's a book-keeper for my father's business.”

Of fucking course.

“So; Hewlett, huh?” Abe continued. “Kind of a strange guy; quiet, reserved, stiff. Didn't know he had horses.”

“He's kind and passionate and thoughtful.” Anna countered. Yes, she thought of him as a bit odd at first, but she knew him better now.

“If you say so.”

That stuck. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, it's just that I was surprised you're friends with that guy. I mean with your kind of personality and his- He's all business and nothing else.”

Anna gritted her teeth. “You don't know him like I do then. He's more than that.”

“Whatever. Hey, let's go out tonight for old times; I'm sure those lessons are boring.”

Oh no; she wasn't going to let him distract her and jump over to something else. He'd used that line before, and Anna was tired of it. She'd let go of Abe long ago.

“Old times? Abe we're not together anymore and you're married; drop it already and stop with the 'old times' line. I'm intending to go to my lesson, I'm not skipping out. And by the way, I actually enjoy my lessons. Edmund is teaching me the event of jumping, and it would disappoint him if I never showed. He appreciates my company as I do with his.”

The part about Edmund teaching her jumping was a lie, as Edmund had already gone through horseback riding with her, but she was saying this to get Abe off her back. Edmund had told her about said event before though, and she had looked up information about jumping. She certainly wasn't going to tell Abe they were meeting for coffee once a week.

“I appreciate your company too!” Abe exclaimed, not done yet. 

“You say that, Abraham, but I am going to my lesson and that's that.”

He was quiet for a moment. “....If you wanna go hang out with that guy-”

“His name is Edmund. I don't see why you should be concerned about who I am friends with or why I choose to be around them.”

Abe sighed. “Fine... I gotta go.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Anna hung up before he could say anything more or this escalated into an argument. She didn't want to deal with anything else he had to say. Even more, she didn't like what he said about Edmund.

 _'You're so wrong, Abe.'_ She thought, as if he would be able to hear her. _'Edmund is more than what you assume.'_

Anna took a deep breath and went to get her coat.

 

* * *

 

She pulled up in front of the fence near the barn. At least this time she and Abe hadn't fought like they had before, but she didn't like what he said. He just assumed Edmund was just some cold businessman, and Anna knew differently. It irritated her. Now she just wanted to forget about it, which was part of the reason she had come here; so see Edmund. He was a calming presence.

When she got out of the car, she didn't see him right away. Anna looked around for Edmund, wondering where he could be...

The sound of a screen door creaking open caught Anna's attention, and she looked to find the source of the noise. It had been the front door of the house across from the barn opening, and Edmund crossed the porch and down the front steps to get to her, a smile present on his face like always.

“I thought that was you I heard.” He said. “I do apologize though; I had been looking into something before you arrived. I must say that this is quite an unexpected but welcome visit.”

Ever a gentleman. Businessman he may be, he was more than that. Abe didn't know what her friend was really like, or maybe he didn't want to know, and for some reason it made Anna mad that he had this assumed thought of who Edmund was. That still clung to Anna, putting a damper on her mood.

“It's good to see you too...” Anna muttered, a bit dejectedly.

Edmund picked up on this, frowning. “Are you alright, Anna?”

“Yes, It's... It's been a long day.” She answered.

“Well... alright. If something is on your mind that you feel you need to talk about you can talk to me. I would gladly listen to any concerns that may weigh on you, though do not feel like you have to. I'm just saying I'm here if... if you ever need someone, even just to talk. You're not just someone I'm teaching, but you're my friend.”

They were friends, yes, and she appreciated the offer, but she didn't know if it was worth saying anything about. It was a stupid thing that she didn't see reason to get hung up over, but yet she was. Though she didn't see Edmund as a businessman. She saw him as a simple, decent, and good man who had taken that job to get by.

“Thank you, Edmund. I'll keep that in mind.”

He regarded her for a moment, but gave a gentle smile. “I know you are capable of handling things on your own, but if you ever need it, I hope I can provide proper support- like friends do of course. That's what friends are for, and as a friend I...I care very much for you. Besides, I think a smile suits you better.”

Edmund's reply was sincere, and Anna didn't know what to say to his last remark. It was so thoughtful.

“Do you want to go see the horses? I think Delphine missed you.”

He was dropping it, for her sake; not pushing the matter further. Anna appreciated it, but the sincerity of what he said... Though it may be a stupid thing, Anna knew he would listen if she told him.

Anna reached forward to grab his sleeve. 

“Edmund...” Anna began. “There- It's stupid, but there....actually is something bothering me.”

After a moment's hesitation, watching her with concern, he gently took her hand, clasping it between his. “I don't think it is, whatever it is.”

She didn't say anything, but after a moment allowed herself to look down at their intertwined hands. He cradled her hand, like something precious. However, she saw him glance down at their hands too and let go, as if he hadn't realized her had done that or thought he'd held her there for too long.

His voice called her back. “Would you like to sit on the porch? I can fetch you something to drink too.”

“Yes, but I don't need a drink.”

He nodded. “Very well.”

The walked in silence over to the house and they didn't exactly end up sitting on the porch but on the front steps instead. Anna observed the house, painted green and gold, noting that it was in fine condition.

“I inherited the place from my mother after she passed.” Edmund said as she sat down on the steps. Edmund took a place beside her.

“It's a good looking house.” Anna commented quietly.

“Thank you. Now, tell me what's bothering you- I mean-” Edmund corrected himself. “Don't feel pressured to say anything. Take your time, and I'll listen.”

Anna already knew what she was going to say, but still she took a deep breath and composed her thoughts. Edmund said whatever she had on her mind wasn't stupid, even though she thought that what she was about to say was. But Edmund also assured her he would listen.

That's why she was going to tell him.

“Like I said,” Anna began. “it's stupid, but... See my friend Abe- not so much a friend as of late- he knows you and asked why I was hanging out with 'a boring businessman' like you.”

“This... wouldn't happen to be Abraham Woodhull, would it?” Edmund asked.

“Unfortunately.”

“Yes, I know the man; Richard's son.” He confirmed.

“Anyway, he called me earlier and asked me what I was doing and when I told him I had been taking horseback riding lessons here he said that. That's the stupid part; that I got caught up on something like that.”

“Well, first off, it's not stupid. Secondly, Abraham doesn't need to go asking those types of things if he responds to your answer like that.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little. “He's actually not entirely wrong. A lot of the time, when people first meet me, they think of me to be distant and reserved. They keep that impression in mind and nothing else.”

“But that's because they don't know you like I do!” Anna blurted out. “That's... what I told Abe. I know you more than just a surface layer, and I see you for the good and decent man you are. I wish he could see that too... He really is like his father sometimes.”

“Yes, I have noticed that, even if they are at disagreements half the time. Though Richard has always been, sort of, welcoming to me-”

“That's not what I meant. How Abe only assumes those things about you- that's how Richard treats me!”

A pause fell between them, and Anna realized what she just said. She hadn't meant to say that, but it just... happened. Now that it was out, there was no going back from it, and Anna knew she had to continue for him to understand.

“Richard hates my family, and he hates me too. He also hates me for the brief time I was... I was dating his son. He thinks I'm nothing but trouble and he won't see me as anything different. Not like you see me...”

Perhaps that's why she had gotten so wound up, because what Abe said reminded her of how Richard disliked her so. She had long since grown used to Richard being the way he was, and accepted that nothing would change because Richard still held a long grudge against her family and damned her for being her father's daughter. It didn't mean that sometimes the things he said didn't hurt.

Finally, Edmund broke the silence, but instead of saying or asking anything about what she said, he said something else.

“Would you like to take a ride with me?”

Edmund's simple and quiet question raised Anna from these thoughts as she turned her head to him. The expression of his face was sympathetic and patient.

“Often when I am troubled I find that... going out for a ride calms my nerves.” He continued. “Maybe it can do the same for you.”

Anna considered it. Now that she had actually talked about it, she wanted to forget about these thoughts, and if it worked for Edmund then it might work for her too. It might be good to just have something to lose her thoughts in, and being in Edmund's company was something she could feel at ease in.

“Okay.” Anna finally answered. “That sounds nice...”

Edmund smiled. “We can take Delphine if you want.”

Anna nodded and she stood, Edmund following after her. Again, they were quiet during the walk from the house to the barn, and still as Edmund got Delphine ready. Once that was done, he took her outside the barn, outside the fenced area, and got up on Delphine. Edmund was being quiet, and while Anna didn't really mind, she kind of preferred him to be speaking.

Eventually, when Edmund helped her up to sit behind him, he did speak again.

“You can, um, put your hands around my waist.” He said, faltering a little, like he was nervous. “Er, to keep you in place, seeing as you have nothing to hold onto. Also there's some backroads we can take- I know a place we can go that has a wonderful view.”

Anna hesitantly did so- it was only logical since she was seated behind him. He flinched under her touch, as if not used to it, but then relaxed.

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Anna replied.

Edmund carefully gave Delphine a cue to move forward and they were off.

The 'backroad' that Edmund had mentioned was down by the treeline behind the house; rather a little path into the woods. Delphine trotted along at an easy pace, and Edmund kept his attention ahead, presumably in an effort to keep track of where they were going. Anna kept her hands locked together and resting against Edmund's waist while she looked around the scenery.

She could hear leaves crunching under Delphine's hooves. She saw the leaves in their fall colors of reds, oranges, and yellows that hung from the trees on ether side, though there were also a few pines thrown into the mix. The path they traveled on was worn, but Edmund seemed to know it well enough. He must have traveled this often when he could. All was quiet with the serenity of Autumn, and to Anna, it was peaceful.

The further they traveled, the better Anna felt.

Eventually the path lead them away from the woods and gave way to an open area.

“Here we are.” Edmund announced.

Anna looked out onto the new location. She saw that where they were was what appeared to be the top of some hill, a lone tree nearby. Leaves were scattered out all across the ground and the fall trees created a beautiful landscape.

 _'It's beautiful.'_ She thought.

“I... I feel I must clarify on my purpose.” Edmund said to her. “I was not brushing aside what you had told me- If you got that impression I apologize. This was my attempt at offering some sort of comfort and to ease your troubled mind. Like I said, it helps me, though I can't assume what effect it would have on you.”

“No, I didn't....” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I actually do feel better.”

Edmund looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. “That's good. I'm glad this has helped even in the slightest.”

She managed to give him a small smile in return. “Does this place hold some importance to you?”

Edmund looked back out over the clearing. “It brings me serenity and calm, and it's especially beautiful in fall.”

“It looks like a perfect place for stargazing.”

“It is, but I can observe the heavens just as clearly from my house. Plus I do not wish to travel this path back at night in case of a wild animal or such. Thus I come here during the day if I want to.”

“Oh. Well, it is calming; I'll say that.”

He made a noise of agreement, and then switched back to the original subject, rather back to what she had told him.

“Listen, there's an old saying; sins of the father shall not be visited upon his children. I do not know where this grudge between Richard and your family comes from, and I will not ask because I do not wish to pry into things you may not want to talk about, but whatever he thinks about you, he is wrong. You are not defined by your past. Like what you told Abraham when he said those things, Richard does not know you like I do, and he is a fool for not refusing to think different. I see you as so much more than he paints you as. I...I care so much for you Anna, and you- you're important to me. I wish to see you happy. That's why I brought you here; to tell you that and as a try at comfort.”

Anna looked at him in awe, touched by his speech. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had said anything like that to her. Had anyone said anything like this to her before? Ether way, hearing this... it was exactly what she needed right now.

In response, She tightened her grasp around Edmund just slightly, in a way awkwardly hugging him.

“You're always so insightful, Edmund.” She muttered. “I think I needed that.”

“Anytime, Anna; remember that.” He replied.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, immersing themselves in the clearing, and eventually Edmund took the reins again and started Delphine back the way they came.

As they took back into the woods, Anna decided to lean forward slightly and rest her head against Edmund's back. This time he did not flinch, but she heard him sigh quietly in content. Anna once again listened to the leaved crumble and crunch as Delphine trotted over them.

At one point, Anna looked up to Edmund, catching the side of his face in her gaze. There was a tiny smile gracing his thin lips, though like before he focused on the path ahead.

In a way, maybe they were similar in the fact that they felt some people couldn't see them for who they were; Edmund certainly explained that and Anna told him about Richard in return. Maybe seeing each other for who they were was something they could find solace in. It sure was a relief to Anna that she had someone, outside her friend circle, who saw her for herself.

Edmund was kind like that; it was that sort of thing that made him a good person in Anna's mind. There were so many good qualities about him. Even the few he had expressed as any flaw Anna didn't mind, as it gave him character. She'd quickly figured him as a man of logic and passion who stuck to his own morals- “law, order, authority” he had once told her; a lawful neutral perhaps. Part-time businessman he may be, Anna had come to hold Edmund as someone she could rely on.

Everything about Edmund, what made him this person, she admired. He could make her smile and she in turn did care for him too, a whole lot actually.

That made her stop and think.

She did care, and it was making her feel something for Edmund that- It might have been something that grew beyond platonic.

Maybe that's what she begun to feel whenever he smiled at her or spoke in that understanding voice.

Anna didn't know, she didn't know how to even start to make sense of something like that. Caleb had mentioned that Edmund maybe had a crush on her, and now, with how he had talked to her- he had been so happy to see her before he noticed there was something bothering her- Anna could start to see it. She wasn't entirely sure if she should believe that yet, and now there was also her own feelings to consider.

What were they really in regards to Edmund? And if they were what she anxiously thought they could be, could she trust herself again to them? She'd been in failed relationships before and they had worn on her heart. It made recognizing it difficult.

Instead of thinking on it, Anna closed her eyes and nestled against Edmund as they continued back down the path back to the house. Whatever Anna felt for him and whatever she decided to do with it, only time would be able to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabernet Blanc is a wine I tried when I was recently in Texas (i think it's a white wine??), and it does have the taste of strawberry jam!
> 
> The first line in this fic is literally a reference to a song by Boards of Canada.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Autumn continues, Anna and Edmund's friendship continues to grow, and eventually, feelings come to light.

Anna wasn't sure at first what time it was when the phone went off. She had been having a peaceful dream, surprisingly with Edmund in it. In the dream, it was night and they had been looking up at the stars, with a telescope in front of them. The air was clear and provided an amazing sight in the dream, to which Anna marveled at. Unfortunately, the phone going off decided to interrupt it and wake her, thus the dream dispersed rapidly to bring her mind's attention to the waking world.

Sitting on the nightstand the noise of the phone was able to drag Anna out of sleep and out of the dream, despite being on vibrate. That was probably due to it being on a solid surface, where it could make much more noise if it went off.

She grumbled her displeasure at the phone before reaching over for it, fumbling to secure it in her grasp. Pulling it into her line of sight, her bleary vision was able to make out two lines of text.

3:23 AM. Edmund.

Her mind registered his name and her face scrunched up in confusion. They were having coffee tomorrow, or rather later in the day because it was currently after midnight and now in the morning hours, so why was he calling her now?

“Edmund...” Anna groggily answered. “Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour, Anna. And yes, I know I should be asleep.” Edmund answered, sounding tired, but there was also something else lingering in his voice. It sounded a bit strained and maybe startled.

Forcing herself to be slightly more awake, Anna sat up in bed. “Edmund are you alright? Is everything okay?”

It took a moment before Edmund replied. “Um... N-No; I'm not entirely okay.”

Anna rubbed at her eyes. “What's wrong?”

“Nightmare.” He said miserably. “God, Anna... It was bad this time.”

“Wait, 'this time'?” She tried to stifle a yawn but only partially succeed. “You're saying this nightmare, whatever its context, has happened before?”

“Yes; more than once.” He paused, and she could hear him breathe out a shaky sigh. “I know I woke you up, and I'm sorry. It's only that... when it gets like this- this time I wanted someone to talk to.”

Anna felt sympathy for her friend. “Edmund, it's okay. Why, my friend Ben- when we were children I would hold his hand while he cried because of a bee sting. My friends are important to me, which means you're important. Not to mention you helped me not too long ago when Abe was being a pain in the ass; I would gladly return the favor.”

“You... truly do not mind?”

“No. If you want to talk, I'll listen. It would be cruel to turn you away.”

There was a sound of shuffling on the other end, and then Edmund spoke. “Do you- you mind if I get myself some water first? Nightmares sometimes leave me dizzy.”

“Of course.” Anna urged. “Go on, I'll be right here.”

Anna heard Edmund set the phone down on something. While she waited for him to return, Anna sat up more in bed and pushed back her hair. She wondered what kind of nightmare it had been that was so bad that it had shaken Edmund in such a way. And he said this happened more than once? Anna felt bad for him, and though she may be in a half asleep state, she had half a mind to get up and drive over to Edmund's. A physical listening presence might be better than over the phone, but Anna would still try anyway.

She'd do it for Edmund, to help comfort him.

He returned soon enough and picked up the phone again.

“Okay... I'm here. Sorry.” He muttered.

“You don't need to apologize.” Anna said. “That kind of reaction is understandable.”

“At least my head isn't spinning now that I'm laying back down.”

She let a small laugh slip, and he returned a quiet one. Then Edmund spoke again, beginning a story...

“The nightmare comes from... from something that happened years ago.” Edmund explained. “It was winter, and... there was an accident...”

He trailed off and Anna gently cut in. “Edmund, you don't have to say what happened-”

“No. I'm... I'm okay. You've always listened to me, so... I can say if it's you. I can trust you. What happened is long in the past.” Then he continued with the story. “I was an a car accident on my way back home one evening. I don't remember much of the actual crash and I do not remember how long I was out. I theorize it was a likely a patch of ice.”

“Considering this happened in winter, it probably was.” Anna agreed.

“What I do remember is snow falling and feeling cold. I was out on a rural road and my phone was dead.”

“But someone must have noticed.”

“Yes, eventually, but by then hours had passed and I made the dumb mistake of trying to find help on my own.”

“Your cell was dead and you had no other option.” Anna said. “You did what you thought was your only hope of surviving. ”

“Given the circumstances, I suppose that's true.” He agreed. “To be honest at one point I though I was not going to survive; I was frightened by the fact I might not find help. By the time I was found I was banged up, aching, and I could barely feel my fingertips. One of my feet felt numb. The person who found me called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. I was in and out for a while, but I found out later, due to reasons that attribute to exposure, to my wandering while trying to find help, and damage sustained in the crash...” He had to pause and Anna could hear him taking in a breath. “...Long story short, I have less toes on one foot than the other.”

Anna couldn't help but whisper, “Oh, Edmund...”

“It's fine; no need to make a fuss. I'm alive and well and that's what matters. There were nightmares after though; of the crash. Sometimes it's of what happened after. It seems like a dull thing for the mind to provide persistent nightmares for.”

“No, I get it.” Anna reassured him. “You were in a bad crash, you thought you might not survive, and having less toes on one foot- I'm guessing it brings the memory back sometimes. I'm just sorry you suffer from nightmares of this event.”

“It doesn't come often, but it still does, and sometimes, like tonight, it's bad.”

“Like tonight?”

“Like tonight, yes...”

Though Anna knew she could not fully understand because not was not her experience, she could understand that such an event was capable of haunting someone. She could tell it bothered Edmund by the way he talked about it. She only wished she could do something more to help like he had done for her before about two weeks ago.

“It felt vivid this time, and there was snow actually in the car somehow.” Edmund paused but picked up again a moment later. “I... I could barely move, and- and I called for help but no one- there was no one who heard me. I kept calling, but it was hopeless, and I was scared. I desperately hoped someone would hear me, but I knew no one was coming...”

Anna bit her lip. She could only imagine what he was describing, and it pulled on her heart to imagine Edmund in such distress, thinking of his nightmare or how he was right now as he talked to her on the phone.

“When I woke, it took me a moment to remember I was not in that car; that I was safe in bed. But I still felt a bit shaken up so... so I decided to, um- to call you. I felt like- like you would listen. You always do...”

“That's because you're an interesting person.” She replied. She certainty thought he was; a book-keeper with a passion for space and who took care of horses. He was an unexpected mixture of these things that had caught Anna's eye.

Interesting was just one word that came to mind when she thought about Edmund now. Trying to sort out whatever it was she felt for Edmund was a slow process of analyzing; trying to decide if it was true or even if she dared to let it back in again. However, she had been able to put to words what she thought about him. 'Interesting' was just one of them.

That was not a focus right now though. Right now, she wanted to help Edmund forget about the awful dream that had shaken him.

“Do you feel any better?”

“A bit more calm, yes. Thank you for listening, Anna. It did shake me up a little, and...”

“Edmund, it's okay, and you're safe. You're not trapped in that place. You're here talking with me.” She absently fiddled with the hem of the sheet. “I wish I could do more to help you...”

“You are helping... more than you know.”

Anna smiled to herself. Edmund did sound better than when he had first called her, and it made her glad to know that. She was happy she could help him, as she would gladly help any of her friends.

She let out a yawn again, speaking once it passed. “You gonna be alright?”

“I think.” Edmund confirmed. “I know you said you didn't mind, but I'm sorry for keeping you up.”

“Hey, it's nothing. As long as you're okay.”

Edmund went quiet again, and Anna waited patiently, yet wondering why the sudden silence. Maybe he'd gone back for another glass of water.

But then his voice came back. “Um, may I- I would like to ask you something, i-if it's not too much trouble.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Can you... I don't know if I can go back to sleep. My body feels tired despite that nightmare, but my mind isn't- Maybe if you could just keep talking...”

Anna saw where this was going. “You want me to talk to you until you fall asleep.”

“...Y-Yes.”

She glanced over at the clock, but despite the time on it she shrugged and leaned back against the pillows and headboard. It wasn't a weird request; Some people probably found comfort in listening to another person talking on about a random topic. She had just never been asked before to do such. “Alright. How about I tell you about the first time I went rollerskating.”

“Anything is good.”

“Okay. Have you ever rollerskated?”

“No, I don't believe so. Are there still rinks around?”

“Few, but they exist.” Anna recalled the memory of that day, bringing it back to tell her story. “Believe it or not I have not rollerskated until four years ago.”

“Not even once?”

“Nope. I was out with my friends and at the time it seemed like a good idea, but then once we were there I tried to remember the last time I had been rollerskating, only to realize I hadn't, and I thought 'oh shit, I don't even know how to skate'.”

And so Anna told him the story about when she first rollerskated. That night was her, Ben, Caleb, Abigail, and Robert. Abe had broken up with her shortly before then, so he wasn't in the picture at the time. She told Edmund about the clunky shoes that she wore and her clumsy first try at rollerskating. There were also other antics that went on that night with her friends, and she told him of those too. Sometimes Edmund would quietly laugh or comment about something, though every time he grew quieter and quieter. She even caught him yawning once.

Eventually, around the part where Anna had finally gotten used to the skates, she noticed Edmund had been quiet for a while. Pausing, she called his name into the phone. There was no reply, and after waiting for a moment with silence, she took that as a sign that he had fallen back asleep.

Anna smiled at her phone. She hoped no more nightmares got him tonight.

“Goodnight, Edmund. See you for coffee later.” She said before hanging up the phone, putting it back on the nightstand, and going back to bed.

 

* * *

 

She met him at their usual table at their usual coffee shop (not the same one Anna worked at, for that would be awkward), and as per the norm Edmund was there first. This time however, he looked a bit tired, as she found him staring absently into his coffee.

“It didn't come back, did it? The nightmare I mean.” Anna asked as she set down across from him. She had gotten her own coffee before joining him at the table. “You look a bit tired.”

Edmund looked up from his drink. “No, I was able to sleep without interruption again. Besides, it was the middle of the night when it jolted me from my slumber. I must admit though... I missed the end of your story. I fell back asleep.”

So it was just like she thought. At least he had been able to sleep again. “You didn't miss much.”

He gave her a smile and looked back down at the coffee cup. “I, uh, should let you know that talking to you last night helped. If you don't mind me saying so, I find your voice to be, um, quite soothing. That is to say, the way you spoke when you told me the story- that's what put me back to sleep. You didn't bore me- please don't get that idea- but I was able to relax and get back to sleep while listening to you talk. I... I thank you for that.”

No one had ever talked about her voice like that before, not like this. She couldn't help but give a shy smile and duck her head just slightly. “I'm, um, glad I could be of help.”

Edmund seemed to pick up on this. “I hope that isn't too forward of me. I merely wanted to express my gratitude. I apologize if it's an odd thing to say.”

She looked back up at him. “Oh, no; Edmund It's okay.” She insisted. “I wanted to help, and I'm glad I could. It's not strange at all of what you asked me or what you say. It's only that... that no one has spoken of me like that.”

He tilted his head slightly. “Never?”

“Not like you do.”

They stared at each other for a few silent moments, nether one of them saying a word. Anna wasn't sure what to say, and maybe he wasn't sure what to say ether.

Eventually Edmund cleared his throat and broke the silence with his voice.

“You deserve to have those things told to you.” He said, using the same gentle tone he had when she came to him upset. “You are quite an amazing person, which is why I am blessed to have you as a friend.”

“Yeah, I feel the same.” While Anna was still confused on where her feelings lay with Edmund, she did see him as a good friend. “Edmund, if you ever get bothered by that nightmare again, if it really gets to you, call me. I don't care what time it is; call me and I'll be more than happy to listen and help you get back to sleep.”

He looked slightly stunned by her statement. “You would?”

“Yes. You gave me the same offer, and given last night, I thought it only fair to express the same. That's why I said I would listen in the first place; because I care about you.”

At least that was something she knew. She could take her sweet time figuring it out but at least she knew that much.

And then she was struck with an idea.

“You know, you'd make a good photography subject. Actually, now that I think about it, I kind of would like to photograph you.”

Edmund, who had raised the coffee cup to his lips to take a sip, paused and looked at her. He lowered the coffee cup.

“You want to what now?”

Anna gave him a look of skepticism. “I would like to photograph you. I've taken pictures of all my friends before and it's only now occurring to me that I have yet to have your image. It would just be portrait shots; easy and painless.”

Edmund's fingers tapped on the coffee cup. “I've never been photographed before.”

“It's just a thought. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it.”

“No, no; I'm not saying that. Just portrait shots?”

“Portrait shots.”

Edmund looked to be considering, and then gave his answer. “I suppose it won't do any harm. I'll let you photograph me.”

Anna grinned. “You'll be my latest in the set. I've taken pictures of Caleb, Ben, Robert, Abigail, Mary, even... even Abe.” Though she burned one of the pictures last time he really pissed her off, which was a bit unlike herself now that she thought of it. Mary was the one more likely to do that. “I would love to add yours.”

“Then your muse I shall be.”

That was an interesting way to put it, but sure. She thought sometimes Edmund had a very poetic way of putting things.

“Would you, perhaps, be free this weekend so I could do this?” Anna asked.

“I believe so, yes.”

“Good.” And at the same time the picked up their coffee cups and took a sip.

 

* * *

 

It was a rather chilled fall day when Anna arrived at Edmund's place to photograph him. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from this, as like he told Anna, he had never been photographed before, save for those silly school pictures and yearbook photos. However, Anna had told him about her hobby in photography, so he was a bit interested to see her at work with a camera.

The moment she knocked on the door, Edmund practically jumped up from the couch to go answer.

He opened it with a bright smile on his face. “Good day, Anna. Please, come in.”

He held the door open for her as she walked in. Edmund could see she was carrying a case of some sorts, presumably holding the camera she intended to use.

“This is my first time seeing the inside of your house.” Anna commented, looking around.

“It's not much, really, but it is home... sort of.”

“Sort of?” Anna parroted.

“I was born in Scotland, you see; Edinburgh. My mother also came from Scotland originally and my farther from England. For a good portion of my life I lived in Scotland, until a change in my father's business had us move to the States. This house has been here since that move, but Scotland has always been home to me.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

Edmund thought on this for a moment. “Yes. Scotland is a rather beautiful place compared to anywhere else I have been. Beautiful landscapes make up the countryside and I did my earliest night sky observations in Scotland, before we moved here.”

“I'll take your word for it. I've never been there, to be honest.”

“You should really visit someday.” Edmund suggested. “I think you'd like it.”

“Do you go visit your homeland sometimes?”

“I have a few times, though it's been a couple years since my last visit. I have a picture from that time over on the bookcase there.”

She looked away from him and moved to the bookcase. She picked up a frame sitting on one of the shelves and he saw her smile. She then set the frame back down and looked over the spines of the books. “I know some of these titles. They're names of Classics.”

“Ah, yes.” He stepped over to her side. “Homer, Jane Austen, Emily Brontë- I am quite fond of the Classics.”

“I can see.” She observed. “You have quite a few of them. I also see books on astronomy on this shelf here- _Cosmos_ , by Carl Sagan.”

“One of my favorite books on the subject.” He took the book out from the shelving and turned it over in his hands, running his fingers over the spine. He smiled to himself. “I've recently decided to finally get a degree in Astronomy. While my already present degree in Accounting serves me well, I've always wanted to pursue astronomy. I minored in it in university, but... it was never enough for me.”

Anna turned her head to him. “That's great. Honestly, I thought it was a bit odd you did accounting work when your interests are for space.”

“I only took Accounting in the first place because my mind works easy with it. One of my professors back in the day says I have a talent for accounting. I took it, but I did not forget Astronomy... perhaps for this very reason; the day I make this decision.”

Edmund glanced down at the case Anna held, remembering why she was here. He wondered what kind of camera Anna used with her work.

“Well then, whenever you want to get started with the photographing, I'm ready.”

Anna drew back away from the bookcase and opened up the case. Indeed there was a camera contained within there. Anna took the camera out, holding it out for him to see.

“There's some good natural light in here,” Anna observed, looking around again. “but I think this would work better if we were outside. The weather's fair enough.”

“Of course; I trust that you know what you are doing.” He grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck, and also put on his long coat he liked to wear in the fall. Heading outside, Edmund asked, “What kind of camera is that?”

“Pentax K1000. Film.” She answered. “An old school method, but it has a vintage aesthetic.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Simply tell me what to do; this is the first time I've done this.”

“There's no trick to it. However, I would like to start with a full-portrait shot.”

Edmund only shrugged. “Okay.”

Anna picked the fence that made up the perimeter of the field and had Edmund lean up against it. He braced his hands on the wood as she set up the camera. When Anna was set, she held up the camera and stepped close to him, adjusting the camera lens on the front. Edmund watched her carefully as she worked.

“Hold still and look at the camera.” Anna eventually said, instructing him.

Edmund adjusted his stance and looked into the lens, attempting to give somewhat of a formal look.. He could see his reflection in the surface, due to the far she was standing close to him. He willed himself not to blink as he heard a couple of clicks, supposedly from the camera. Every time, Anna would draw the camera away from her face momentarily and pull back something on the camera.

After a few pictures she looked up from the device and frowned.

“You don't need to look so serious.” She commented.

Edmund pushed away from the fence. “I...wasn't. It's only- I wanted to look formal. Like I said, this is my first time doing this.”

“But this is not formal at all; it's casual. I like natural expression better.” She paused and tapped a finger on her lip. “although, your face has some interesting features.”

Surprised, he turned his eyes away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to such comments, but then again, she was probably only speaking it as it applied to photography. In any case, they stuck to him. Edmund thought he had an odd face, all sharp angles. It wasn't that he didn't like how he looked, it was just that sometimes those thoughts would come to him.

Anna seemed to notice. “Edmund?”

“Sorry. I'll try to be more relaxed.”

“Hey- don't force it. Be yourself; I'd like to see that.”

He brought his gaze back up from his feet, not quite meeting her eyes, but capable of giving a small smile.

Then Anna quickly raised the camera and took another picture.

“W-Wait, I wasn't ready.” Edmund stuttered, not expecting Anna to take another picture. He'd been caught off guard.

“It was a perfect opportunity.” Anna said with a smile. “As a photographer, you look for the opportunities.”

“Is that your own motto on the subject?”

“It's one I like to live by. You could apply it to every day life, I think.”

“Whatever applied to, I think it's a good motto.”

“Thanks.” She pulled back something on the camera again and adjusted it. “Mind if I take a couple more shots?”

“Go right ahead.” Edmund replied, relaxing a bit more as per what Anna had said.

Anna proceeded and came around his side to photograph him. Edmund chanced a glance back at her for a moment, just as the snap of the camera came again. She looked up from the camera and to him.

“Huh.” She muttered.

He tensed, thinking he might have done something wrong. “What?”

“No, no; it's nothing bad.” She insisted. “I saw you look back just before I pushed the button. That might be an interesting picture when it develops.”

“Ah...” He mentally scolded himself for the slight overreaction. Never having been photographed before like this, he was still a bit uncertain about what to do. There probably wasn't an exact right way to do it though. “Then I hope it develops well.”

Anna nodded. “Can I go look at the horses?”

“Yes, of course.”

Together they walked into the barn, and Edmund just assumed she wanted to take pictures of the horses too.

Edmund turned away to check on each of the five horses, and when he paused at Bucephalus, giving his friend a smile, he heard the camera snap again. He turned back to Anna to see a smirk on her face, holding her camera.

“Adorable.” Anna said.

Once again, she'd managed to catch him off guard, but he supposed that was part of the whole scheme of things. In regards to what she said about looking for the opportunities, Anna was quite good at it. He did not know what the pictures were going to look like, but he was sure of Anna's abilities with a camera. She knew what she was doing.

“So... the weather.” Edmund said, not sure what to talk about. “Lovely day.”

“Yes.” Anna agreed. “All these fall colors on the trees, the crisp air- it's lovely.”

“I love fall. There's so much about it to say.”

“You mean like the fact it's practically pumpkin spice season?”

Edmund could help but laugh, followed by another snapping sound. Anna had snapped the camera again while he wasn't looking. He didn't care though, it was fine.

“Yes, I have to agree with that one.” Edmund glanced over at the horses, and then back to Anna. “Would you like to go out on a ride? It seems like a good way to- that is to say- enjoy the scenery.”

Now Anna looked from him to the horses, then back again to him. “That does seem like a good way to really take in the fall atmosphere.”

“Great! I'll take Bucephalus and you can take Delphine.”

They got both of the horses ready, and Edmund said he would take the lead and show Anna around the trail. He knew it well, whereas this would be her, technically, second time upon it.

Once they were set, they headed off onto the trail that Edmund had shown Anna before.

Colors were everywhere; beautiful, warm, and like a campfire glow. The weather was fine, perfect for a fall day. It was wonderful, and Edmund enjoyed this mildly crisp air. Unlike the winter air that easily chilled him, fall was a space between two extremes where there was compromise as far as weather was concerned.

And Anna was here with him, keeping close by atop of Delphine. Since the first few days they knew each other, Edmund had imagined what it would be like to share a moment such as this with her. Now that such a moment was here- well, it felt almost like a dream-like moment.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Anna asks after they've passed the field. The tall trees around them, with the branches coming over their heads, makes it look like they're in a tunnel of sorts.

“What might that be?” Edmund replied.

For a moment, Anna didn't speak, but then he heard her voice, in a tone he was unfamilar with-  


“ _I want to know,_  
       _if you would go_  
 _to magic hollow.”_

  
Edmund's breath caught in his throat, realizing that Anna was singing. He hadn't heard her sing before, and she sounded wonderful. It instantly caught him up in the melody.

“What song is that?” He asked, finding his voice.

“Magic Hollow; it's by some group from back in the 60's named The Beau Brummels.” Anna explained. “Caleb played it for me once; the song reminds me of this season. Some guy going by Ulver did a pretty good cover of the song some few years ago too.”

“Hm; I've never heard of the song before. You've, um, got a good voice, you know.”

“I, uh- Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Then he added. “You can continue if you want. I would love to hear the rest of the song.”

He looked back to see her give a smile, and she parted her lips to continue singing.  


“ _Yes come with me_  
         _Come up with me_  
 _to magic hollow”_

  
Edmund listened to her as they continued on the trail, and she continued the song. He was entranced by it, by her voice. The song she sang did sound fitting of autumn, and fitting of their current travel along the trail. To him it seemed to enhance this experience; a soundtrack or a theme for this outing.

And he sighed, enjoying the sound of her voice.

On her third verse, he chanced a glance over his shoulder. She looked right at him as the words left her mouth.  


“ _Follow through the dark_  
        _I hear the lark_  
 _of magic hollow.”_

  
Edmund couldn't help but hum along to the tune whenever Anna spoke words from it. He was thoroughly caught up in it and playing along, but he enjoyed it all the same. It was like they were forming their own melody, harmonizing together.  


_“Calling out a melody_   
_veiled within a memory_   
_magic...”_

  
She finished the song, and turned her attention out to around them, looking around at the fall landscape. “Yeah, that song- It fits.”

“I agree with you.” Edmund replied, though her voice when she sang was now stuck in his head, probably for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

When they had traveled the length of the trail and back to the house, Edmund offered to make some tea for them both. The weather of today was quite fitting for a spot of tea, and Anna did like tea. For some reason it wasn't surprising to her that Edmund liked tea, or to find he had tins of various kinds of loose leaf tea.

And what did he have for tea, among other flavors placed on the shelf? Pumpkin spice tea.

Anna couldn't help but grin.

It didn't take long to prepare the tea, and when it was ready, Edmund poured the tea into two mugs and they went back out to sit on the porch. Momentarily, Anna was brought back to the day they both sat on the steps and she talked to him. She'd been upset about what Abe had said, because of other thoughts it brought to her, and Edmund had listened patiently.

This time she wasn't in a bad mood. This time she was sitting next to him on a bench with soft cushions, a warm mug of tea in her hands. She could smell the pumpkin spice carried by the steam rising from the rim.

“It's good.” Anna reported after taking a sip of tea. “Just right.”

“I'm glad you think so.” He took a sip from his mug. “I know it's a bit cliche, but I do enjoy the flavor.”

“As do many other people.”

“True, and like those people during this time of year I indulge in the flavor. An overrated thing it may be, but I truly enjoy it.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Anna remarked. “I like pumpkin spice too. It reminds me of when I was young; growing up here, I mean in Setauket.” Edmund's place was just outside of town, thus the correction she made to the end of that sentence.

“So, the pumpkin spice brings back the memories?”

“Yeah. I remember autumns in Setuaket, the leaves crunching on under my feet, trick-or-treating with my friends...” She paused, fingers tapping on the mug. Her voice went quiet. “I was engaged in late Autumn to my now ex-husband.”

Edmund, who had been watching her with a small smile, frowned and set his mug down onto the table in front of the bench.

“Anna?” He asked carefully.

She shook her head. She didn't care about letting that fact slide to Edmund; it was public knowledge among her friend circle. It wasn't like the fact she was divorced from Selah was some big secret. It was no secret at all.

“It's nothing; just a memory. My ex-husband divorced me last year, but I've moved on from it. Our relationship... just didn't work.”

Edmund was quiet for a moment, but then he said, “I'm sorry it didn't work out.”

This was one thing she liked about Edmund, the fact that he listened and was patient and understanding. Ever since they met he had always been like that, and she would admit to herself that she had been charmed by- well, it was a combination of things. Maybe it was just because of who Edmund was.

And again it brought up the question of what Edmund was to her. The more she was with him, after realizing that she might have feelings for him, the more she questioned it. It made her nervous to question it, because of the past, but there was one thing she did know about Edmund.

He made her feel happiness. She felt comfortable and secure with him.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

One day a certain note of an astronomical event caught Edmund's attention.

The Orionids meteor shower was active this month, that he was aware of. Edmund kept an eye on the meteor showers, and he happened upon a notification that the Orionids peak would be soon, within the next couple of days soon.

Quickly, he checked the weather for the weak; conditions looked good, but he would have to monitor them.

But aside from any possible observations he could make on the peak night, it gave him another idea.

After confirming the information and checking the weather conditions again, Edmund called up Anna.

“What's up?” Anna's voice answered into the phone after a few rings.

“Nothing really.” He answered. “I just happened upon something that caught my interest, and I thought...” He paused and rearranged his words. He was a tad nervous about what he was about to say, mostly because it sort of felt like he was about to ask her on a date. The last time he had asked someone on a date was... Well, it was a long time ago. Now, however, he felt just like he did then, anxious and his heart just beating a bit quicker as a response to his nerves.

But he found his voice and took the jump anyway.

“The Orionids meteor shower is about to peak soon. I'm planning on doing some observations since the weather is looking good for the next few days and, I was- I-I was wondering, if you, u-um, would like to join me- watch the meteor shower with me. That is, if you're available, of course.”

“I think I heard about that.” She said back, though Edmund was anxiously waiting for a response to his proposal- no, that was a bad choice of word. Offer sounded better. “I'll double check, but... that sounds nice. I... I think I would like that, Edmund.”

He beamed. “Great! I'll text you what night the peak is at. I will see you then?”

“Yeah, I'll see you then.”

Edmund hung up without another word and gently set it down, breathing out a sigh of relief. He went over to the couch and sat down. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

And yet he smiled at the thought Anna would be observing such a spectacle with him.

 

* * *

 

The line went dead and Anna took that as the cue that he had hung up. She had been enjoying lunch with Ben and Caleb until the phone rang, but it wasn't an unwelcome call. Closing the phone, she put it back in her pocket, brushed the loose strands of her hair back behind her ear-

“That was Edmund, yeah?” Caleb asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. “Yes. He asked if I wanted to watch the Orionids meteor shower with him since it peaks in a couple days.”

“That's nice of him.” Ben remarked.

“Sounds like a date to me.” Caleb said.

Anna blushed, stirring her fork around in her salad as a distraction. “It's not a date. Don't be silly.”

“Caleb, knock it off.” Ben chided gently. “So what if it is or isn't?” He looked to Anna. “I'm not one for meteor showers, but it sounds like it could be a pleasant time.”

“Yeah,” She muttered. “He did make it sound nice.”

Anna's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she retrieved it to look at the incoming text that was from Edmund. His message gave her the date of when the meteor shower was supposed to peak, and suggested that she should come over when the evening was starting to creep in.

“Ah, good; he's given me the day when the meteor shower peaks.” Anna reported. “I'm not surprised he would mention something like this. He keeps an eye on the sky often and up to date with astronomical events.”

“From how you put it, sounds like he should be an astronomer instead of a book-keeper for Abe's dad.”

“Well, since you mention it, he did tell me recently that he's planning on resuming studies to get a degree in Astronomy.”

“Good for him.” Ben remarked.

“And he's even luckier our Annie's agreed to a date with him.” Caleb cut in. “Wouldn't you say, Ben?”

“For the last time, it's not a date.” Anna retorted, then giving Caleb a light punch in the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The day of the meteor shower's peak, Edmund went out after work and bought a bottle of red wine he had tried once called Red Rocket. It was a bit sweeter than the usual red wine, but he liked it. He also wandered around the house, trying to decide where was a good place to set up his telescope. In the end, he settled on somewhere out back of the house since nowhere on the porch offered a good enough view. He set up the telescope and placed his observational tools on the table in front of him.

He made sure everything was set up perfectly for when Anna arrived. He then went back into the house to pick out clothes that would be suitable to wear tonight. The weather was supposed to be on the chilly side tonight.

All the while, his mind drew back to the thought that he would be sharing this special event with Anna.

It wasn't a date, but it sure felt like one.

 

* * *

 

Anna arrived soon after twilight set over the world. She left her car where she always did and walked up to the house, then knocking on the door. Edmund was quick to answer, as always, with that beaming grin he seemed to show only with her.

“I'm so glad you agreed to come.” He said as she entered his home and he closed the door.

“And you sound excited.” Anna commented.

“The conditions are perfect for observation tonight given that the meteor shower will be at its peak. Such conditions are what the observer counts on in order to carry out the observation.” He explained. “I see you're properly dressed; it will be a bit chilly tonight.”

Anna figured that would be the case, which was why she had on a sweatshirt over her shirt and wore a pair of sweatpants. “It's not summer anymore, and the nights are always cooler than the day.”

“True. I've set up a little area outside where we can observe the stars and the meteor shower. I also, um, went out and bought a bottle of wine that I thought... thought that we, perhaps, could share. It's a red, so I'm not sure how you might feel about that, not knowing your preference if any. I'm not assuming you have a set one.”

Anna wasn't much for red wine, though she has had it before; didn't suit her taste. However, she thought there would be no harm in taking him up on an offer such as this, considering he bought the wine for the two of them.

“I think I'll take a glass.” She replied.

“Wonderful.” Edmund smiled and headed into the kitchen. Anna followed him, watching as he picked up a bottle from the cabinet. “It's called Red Rocket, made from Marquette Grapes and it's French Oak aged. It's a bit sweet for a red, but that's a unique quality to it.”

Edmund got out two glasses and a bottle opener, then proceeding to open the bottle. There was a pop and the top was open. Edmund put the bottle opener away, giving the wine a moment to breathe before he set to pouring it. He pushed a glass with a little bit of the wine in it toward Anna, who picked it up and sniffed it to get a grasp on it's flavor.

“I thought I'd give you a tiny bit in case you don't want any. No need to go wasting a good red.” Edmund explained, filling his own glass halfway.

Anna peered down into the dark liquid before daring a sip.

“Well?” Edmund ventured.

She swallowed and let the taste linger on her mouth before speaking.

“It's different from other reds I've tried. It's not that bad.” She answered.

“Would you like some more?”

“Sure.”

Edmund poured more of the drink into her glass, filling it halfway like his own glass. He set the bottle aside and picked up his glass. “Shall we? Twilight will fade and the night will soon be upon us. The stars will paint the sky then.”

They went outside, where they light had faded significantly in the span of their conversation. It always surprised Anna that in the transition from day to night, one moment you can see the sun setting and colors in the sky, the next, you blink and night is crashing down. You look away for an extended amount of time, and everything looks different when you glance back.

He lead her over to the wicker bench, the same one they had sat one before and drank tea. Anna saw that there were extra pillows on it and a blanket or quilt thrown over the top. Nearby was also set up a telescope, Edmund's most likely. On the small rectangular table that was also there was a notebook and a couple other things on them. Edmund set his glass of wine on it.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Edmund said, moving to his telescope to adjust it.

Anna walked over to the bench and sat down, taking another sip of wine before setting it on the table next to Edmund's glass. Once Edmund finished adjusting the telescope, he turned back to Anna.

“Would you like to come look?”

Anna assumed he meant the telescope, and she glanced from the polished metal cylinder to Edmund. She'd never viewed through a telescope before.

“Why not.” She replied, getting up from the bench and joining him at his side. “Just look through this end here?”

“Exactly. Go ahead.”

Anna peered down into the reflective lens, which in turn showed her the night sky above. It was right there before her eyes, and when she moved it in one direction, she caught a glimpse of the moon. Seeing that, Anna then adjusted the direction the telescope was facing to see the moon in full. Being just into night, it emitted a soft glow that reminded her of a harvest moon.

“Wow.” Anna commented. “I can see the moon so clearly. It's beautiful.”

“Telescopes allow us to see many things. Hubble, for example, is floating up there right now, looking deep into our universe. The night is just beginning, but soon, because we are out in the country where the light pollution is lacking, you will see evidence of the Milky Way in the sky. Such a sight is truly beautiful.”

Anna pulled away from the telescope, looking up at the sky. “I can only imagine.”

She then shivered, and Edmund took notice of this.

“Are you, um, warm enough?” He asked.

She nodded. “You're right; it is chilly out here.” She noticed he gave a shiver himself. “You alright?”

“I am. It's not too cold that it would bother me too much. Only when it's winter it really gets to me.” He went back to the wicker bench and grabbed the fabric hanging over the back. He took it and unfolded it, then stepped forward and put it around her shoulders. Thought she felt fine with the clothes that she was wearing, having this blanket around her was more appealing. She grabbed onto the fabric and pulled it tighter around her.

“It's soft.” Anna commented, looking at the leaves spotted across the fabric, or at least what she could see in the lack of light.

“It's a hand-made quilt.” Edmund said. “My mother made it for me when I was very young, before we moved to the states.”

Anna thought it was sweet, but then she remembered that Edmund told her that his mother had passed away.

“It must remind you of her; your mother.” She quietly commented.

“Yes, it does. She was a very caring and encouraging woman. It's one of the only things I have left to remember her by, aside from the house.”

Anna, who no longer had ether of her parents, understood. She was close to her father, and when he died Anna felt a sense of loss. All she has of him now are the memories and a photo of them together. Edmund saying that the quilt reminded him of his mother- Anna understood what he meant and how that probably felt.

“Like I said, make yourself comfortable.” He said, changing the subject. “I'm just going to jot down a couple observations in my notebook.”

Anna went back to the bench and sat down, watching as Edmund grabbed his notebook and he wrote something in it. However, as he wrote he shivered again.

_'He must be cold.'_ She thought.

When he closed the notebook and sat next to her, taking another sip of his wine, she spoke, removing the quilt from her shoulders.

“Here. You're cold, aren't you?” She asked. “You mother made this for you; it's yours, not mine.”

Edmund looked over at her and set down his glass. “Not necessary. I don't mind you using it.”

“You're obviously more cold than I am. I saw you shiver. I get that you're trying to be helpful, but I'll be fine.”

After a moment's hesitation, he took it, but he did not put it around his shoulders just yet. He looked like he was thinking of something.

“Um, the quilt is big enough, and- stop me if this is... too forward.” His hands nervously fiddled with the fabric of the quilt. “Maybe... Maybe we could, perhaps, share the quilt. I-If you don't mind, of course.”

Anna blinked at him, then turned her eyes down to the quilt he held. That did seem like a good solution, though that would mean likely they would be in close contact with one another if it was to be around them both. But then she thought back to when she came to him upset and they rode through the woods. She thought about her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. This wouldn't be too different from then.

They'd already been within such close company, and back then Anna hadn't minded at all. She'd felt at peace then.

“Okay.” She said. Anna moved closer to him, which seemed to surprise Edmund. “It makes more sense if we're closer together so it's easier to fit it around both of us. Are you okay if I do this?”

“N-No, that's- I'm fine with that. Are you?”

“Yes. We'll both be warm and comfortable now.”

Edmund moved himself into a corner of the bench and he put part of the quilt around her shoulder as she moved next to him, their hips brushing. Anna blushed when she felt that contact, and she felt Edmund flinch like he'd done before when they were riding through the woods that day. She looked up, the same time he looked at her. For a moment they stared at each other, then she spoke.

“Are you sure you're alright with this?” She asked.

“Yes. I'm sorry... I'm not used to contact from other people.” He admitted. Anna had thought as much. “But I don't mind you being near.”

He put the part of the quilt he had around his shoulders and pulled it around them both. Anna found herself leaning against him falling against his chest. They froze, and then Anna felt Edmund shyly put an arm around her shoulders. She said nothing, not minding it at all, surprisingly. It was quite cozy being next to Edmund, and with the quilt around them.

“Is this okay?” Edmund asked.

The way she was leaning on him, Anna could faintly feel his heart beating through the fabric of his clothes. It was sort of soothing.

“Yes.” She replied, feeling content.

Night was fully on them now, and the stars had come up. They turned their attention to the sky and drank their wine, watching for the first meteor to go shooting across the sky. Edmund looked away form time to time to make observations of constellations, the phase of the moon, and if there were any visible planets.

In a way, to Anna it felt a bit like they were on a date. She remembered Caleb's comments and brushed them off. They were just two friends hanging out together, right?

...It did kinda feel like a date though, and Anna hadn't felt relaxed in so long.

_'It's because of Edmund.'_ She concluded. _'It must be; I didn't notice it before.'_

While they were waiting, at some unknown time, Edmund started to talk about strange planets that existed in far away places...

“You're joking.” Anna commented. “There's a planet that is really a massive diamond?”

“Absolutely- Planet 55 Cancri e. It's worth about 26.9 non million dollars. Though I list a value, I doubt I, or anyone can really picture such an amount. It's far too much for one person to imagine.” Edmund confirmed. “I sure can't. Let some other civilization colonize it and do what they want with it. Do you want to know an even stranger planet?”

“Do tell.” Anna replied, interested.

“Well, there's a planet called Gliese 436 b, which is basically a ball of ice that is constantly on fire. However the ice never melts.”

She gave him a look of confusion, turning her eyes away from the stars. “How can that be if you say it's always on fire?”

“The reason why it's always on fire is because it's so close to its parent star. However, because the planet's gravity is so powerful, the ice will never melt. Simply, the gravity keeps it form melting.”

“Incredible,” Anna breathed. “and weird.”

“Not the weirdest. Personally, the weirdest planet I have ever heard of is HD 189733b, because it is always raining glass.”

She laughed. “Okay, now that one you must be making up.”

“Nope. I've done my research, and this is true.”

“You're right then; that is a strange place.”

Anna turned her eyes back up at the sky, and then in that moment she saw a streak of white light, only for a moment.

“Edmund, I think I saw one!” She exclaimed.

“You did?” He asked, enthusiastic. “Wonderful! I told you that if we were patient enough they would appear.” He checked the watch on his hand and made a note in the book.

They watched for more, and more of them came. The flashed in brief seconds, not close at all, but still falling in the dark of the night. According to Edmund, the Orionid meteor shower would have 10-20 meteors flashing across the sky per hour. There wouldn't be a whole lot, but there would be some to observe. Edmund said he kept observations during meteor showers, like he was doing now.

From time to time they came, lasting only for a second. They weren't a big noticeable phenomena, so Anna quickly caught onto the fact she had to keep a sharp eye out for them. Easier said than done; being out in the countryside like they were, and with no lights from the house (Edmund had turned them off), the sky was lit up in a way Anna couldn't remember seeing before.

It was beautiful, and it was a moment she was sharing with Edmund. They were stargazing under a magnificent sky together.

Suddenly, one meteor that streaked across the sky, lit up and flashed like a comet. It glowed brighter, looking almost on fire, and then just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

“Oh my!” Edmund exclaimed, making a quick note of it. He had a small light attached to his notebook that he would turn on only to write an observation. “It's been quite some time since I've seen a fireball.”

“Fireball?” Anna repeated. She had seen it too, awestruck by the sight.

“All part of the show. Sometimes this will happen.” He turned off the small light again. “The first time I saw one I thought it was a plane on fire.”

“It was certainly something.”

She said that, but she was still stuck on the look that had come over Edmund's face when the fireball appeared. It was dark, and her eyes had gradually adjusted, but she had seen Edmund smile widely in awe, something lighting up in his eyes.

Seeing Edmund make that expression for some reason was more magical than seeing the meteors fall.

In general, really, being here with him was magical. Anna had not stargazed since she was a child, nor had she stargazed with anyone before. It had been a long time since she had shared such a moment of closeness with another person, but she found herself comfortable with Edmund. Snuggled up to his side with one of his arms around her- Anna found it cozy. Maybe it was because they already shared a moment like this before, but ether way she actually liked it.

After all this time they spent together, Anna had grown to appreciate Edmund, and she felt comfortable with him. He was a different sort of man who had managed to draw Anna in with all the ways he was different from anyone else she knew. It was something she hadn't expected, but here she was.

Anna wondered if Edmund was enjoying this too, though it seemed he was more entranced by the meteor shower at the moment. Though she had to admit, she was comfortable while they watched the stars and she liked being close to Edmund like this. It was a moment only they would allow each other and they would both share. Anna hadn't been with anyone like this for a while, but this was the quickest she'd allowed someone in.

It did make Anna think a little, but it had been at least six months since the divorce papers were finalized, and she felt at ease with Edmund. He was sincere, but could she allow him in?

Hadn't she already though if they were practically cuddled up to each other on the bench?

Anna didn't know what to think about that, a question that was constantly on her mind, but she didn't want to think about it right now. It was still confusing to her...

But instead, she smiled and continued to look up at the sky as the shooting stars fell and disappeared. She'd enjoy this moment with Edmund and not think about trying to sort feelings.

 

* * *

 

For a while they had watched the flashes of white lines fall across the sky. Edmund lost track of the time and the wine in both their glasses was gone. They'd both stopped talking long ago and watched the show play out over their heads.

Edmund gave a yawn and looked over to Anna, still resting against him. She'd been just as quiet, but he didn't really expect to find that when he looked at her, her eyes were closed. She was no longer watching the sky, but she had fallen asleep.

He couldn't help but smile softly at her. Anna looked so serene and lovely.

_'It's getting late anyway- can't blame her for giving into sleep.'_ Edmund thought.

Careful of her, and not wanting to wake Anna, Edmund retracted his arm from around her shoulders, removed the quilt from them both, and moved Anna into his arms. Holding her close, Edmund stood. For a moment, he kept his eyes on her face, and for a moment he had the desire to kiss her. This was the first time he had been overcome with this thought, but held back on it. He would not do that to her while she was unaware.

So, Edmund carried Anna back into the house and set her on the couch in the living room, then removing her sweatshirt and shoes and placing them on a chair. He retrieved his hand made quilt from the bench outside, the same on he and Anna had been cuddled up in, and laid it over her. He then set a pillow under her head.

Edmund gave her one more glance.

“Goodnight, Anna.”

He then left her to bring his telescope back in, along with a couple other things. When everything was back in it's proper place, Edmund left to his own bedroom, changed, and went to bed.

 

* * *

 

When Anna woke, she realized she wasn't in her own bed; she was asleep on a couch with a quilt thrown over her and her sweatshirt was over on a chair, her shoes nearby. For a brief moment, Anna was overcome with a flash of panic due to the unfamiliar surroundings, but then realized she knew where this place was. It was the interior of Edmund's home.

She calmed down, laying her head back down on the pillow under her head.

_'Did I fall asleep?'_ Anna wondered. She must have; it was the only explanation. Though she was thankful Edmund let her rest on the couch.

Speaking of which- Anna yawned and sat up, looking around for Edmund. He wasn't in the room, probably meaning that he was still asleep wherever his bedroom was.

She pushed the quilt off her and stretched. She'd dressed in comfortable enough clothes last night, but she still felt a bit stiff from being in them still. Rubbing her eyes, Anna stood from the couch and padded away from the room. She wandered, and she came to an open door somewhere. She wouldn't have paid it any mind, but she saw something beyond the door that caught her eye and drew her near.

Peering through the door, Anna saw a bed, and Edmund was asleep in there. It was a peaceful moment as she observed the light coming through the window and falling on his form. However, then he stirred and Anna backed out of the room. She didn't want to be caught staring at him from the doorway. That would just be weird.

She retreated back to the living room and went over to the bookshelf, distracting herself by looking through the books. She picked up the Carl Sagan book and started to skim through it, looking at random pages.

She heard the soft padding of footsteps on the floor and when they stopped, she turned around. Anna saw Edmund standing across the room, dressed in a white tank t-shirt and plaid sweatpants. His hair a tussled mess, which Anna found kinda cute.

“Oh, you're awake.” Edmund muttered. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you. I was a bit confused at first, but then I realized where I was. Did I fall asleep here?”

“That- You did fall asleep while we were watching the meteor shower. I, um- I recognized you must have been tired, and, not wanting to wake you, I took you inside and placed you on the couch. Your sweatshirt and shoes are over there.” He gestured to the chair where Anna's things were. “I went to bed after. I'm sorry if I caused you any confusion by leaving you here instead of waking you.”

“It was probably better that you did. I wouldn't have been in a good state to drive back that late.”

“I thought the same. It was better to let you sleep rather than have that risk.” He rolled his shoulders and then came up beside her. “Taking a peek at Cosmos, are we?”

Anna smiled. “Couldn't resist. Curiosity.”

“Well, I'm glad to see you're interested. Would you like some tea? I'm making Earl Grey this time, as is my custom for mornings.”

She hummed. “Yeah, sure.”

Edmund made his way into the kitchen and Anna watched him sleepily prepare the tea. There was a certain softness, gentleness, in his movements; setting the water to boil, setting out two mugs, holding the tin of loose leaves close to his nose and taking in the scent of it.

They sat at the table drinking their tea when it was done, not so much speaking. They were both quiet, comfortable enough with each other's presence. Anna was comfortable with him anyway, and this... this moment of peace was one she had not experienced with anyone in so long.

When she was done with her tea, she said she had to get back to her own place, but thanked Edmund for the tea and for inviting her over.

Though she did feel a bit sad to go.

 

* * *

 

2 weeks later...  
  


> _It takes an effort to open his eyes. He feels cold and he's at a slight angle, feeling the seatbelt digging into his skin. The world that's coming back around him is dim with the fading light and there's snow falling beyond the splintered glass beyond him._
> 
> _He realizes, with a feeling of dread, that he's crashed the car somehow. It must have been a patch of ice that went unnoticed. Yet he continues to stare wearily at the snow falling outside, watching as his breath occasionally crosses his vision; turning white in the air as it rises before disappearing._
> 
> _He heard the sound of a groan from somewhere beside him, and he turned his head towards the sound, blinking a few times in order to get his vision focused._
> 
> _And his heart drops into his stomach when he sees her in the seat._
> 
> _“A-Anna...” He croaks._
> 
> _Her head is tilted toward him and there's a cut on her cheek. He puts all effort in raising his hand and reaching out for her, but his limbs feel heavy. He's able to manage to brush his lingers against her limp hand and then gathered her hand into his._
> 
> _“Anna,” He tries again, more urgency in his voice. “Anna, can you hear me? Please say something...!”_
> 
> _As if some form of an answer, she stirred and opened her eyes. After a moment, she met his concerned gaze._
> 
> _“Edmund... What-”_
> 
> _“We were in a crash, I believe. I'm... not sure what happened. Are you hurt?”_
> 
> _“I'm cold, Edmund... It's cold...” Her eyes droop._
> 
> _“No- Anna- darling, stay with me.” He said, worrying she was seriously hurt. He didn't care if he was hurt though he probably was in some manner; he cared if she was hurt. “You have to stay awake- Please stay awake, Anna!”_
> 
> _“So cold...” She muttered again. “Are- Are you okay...?”_
> 
> _“Yes, I'm fine; don't worry about me. It's you I-”_
> 
> _A tiny smile came over her lips. “That's good.”_
> 
> _It was then he saw a drop of blood run down her face, and he took notice of a head wound he hadn't noticed before. She'd hit her head; how badly he didn't know. Ether way, it did nothing but make him worry more. His first instinct was to keep her awake._
> 
> _But it wasn't working. Her eyes were closing again._
> 
> _“Anna, please don't-” He tried to lean towards her and shake her arm, any attempt to keep her awake. “Anna, wake up! Stay awake! You can't-” She wasn't waking, no matter what he tried. “Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me, Anna! Please- Please wake up! Say something, Anna-”_

 

Edmund jolted awake, a second later sitting up in bed. His heart thumped harshly in his chest and his breaths came in stutters as he ran a hand through his hair. It was the same old nightmare, but-

Anna. She'd been there this time, and she had been hurt.

His mind frantically repeated her name in his thoughts, but he knew that wasn't how things had transpired that evening. The accident had happened long before he had met Anna. She had not been there.

_'Calm yourself.'_ Edmund tried to tell himself. _'It wasn't real. Anna was never there. She is fine!'_

He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched forward, repeating the thought over and over.

After a few minutes, his heart started to relax once more and his breathing returned to normal. He knew that what he seen hadn't been real, but it had still shaken him up. He'd experienced these nightmares before, but never like this. Seeing Anna so hurt- that's what got to him.

Edmund looked over at his phone that sat on the nightstand. Once before he had woken from one of these states, and out of a desperation to feel more at ease he had called up Anna and talked to her for a while. Eventually she lulled him back to sleep with a story about the first time she ever went rollerskating. The day after when they had met for coffee, she said if the nightmare got as bad as it did that night, he could call her, and she'd help.

It hadn't come back again until now, but in any case, Edmund picked up the phone again. The screen blinded him for a moment, and he hesitated before pressing the call button for Anna's number.

He raised the phone to his ear, took a deep breath, and waited.

“Hey.” A sleep voice picked up after a few rings.

“Again, I'm terribly sorry to wake you, but, ah, it happened again.” Edmund replied.

“Okay- don't worry, it's no trouble. You need to talk, or...?”

He closed his eyes. He didn't have the heart to tell her, nor did he really feel much like sharing this one. “I-I can't- not this one. I'd... rather not talk about it...”

“Okay, that's perfectly fine. Do... Do you want me to come over?”

She wasn't far away, as Edmund had discovered in one of their conversations. The thought was tempting, but even though she said she would offer a listening ear to these problems, he didn't want to drag her from her home over something like this.

“No, that's not necessary.” He chose to answer.

“You alright?”

“I think...” And then, he supplied. “Your voice is enough- hearing it helps.”

“Do you want me to put you back to sleep?”

Edmund laid back in bed. “Yes, please; if it's not too much trouble.”

Anna weaved him an entertaining tale from back in her college days, something about video games and candy-corn. Edmund knew Anna had a sweet tooth, but- candy-corn? Really? He didn't understand why people liked candy-corn.

Though he was listening to her story and it was helping, he was still drawn back to the nightmare; the lingering image of Anna slumped over in the seat, blood staining her beautiful skin from that head wound. As frightening as that had been to see, it made him think.

Edmund cared deeply for Anna and ever since he had realized he thought of her then more than just a friend, he settled for just being in her presence, and it was enough for him. He'd held back his feelings on the fear that he'd be rejected, fueled by insecurity and his past failed relationship, and the fact that Anna had divorced her ex-husband in the past year. He didn't want to impose on her, but it was becoming apparent he couldn't hold it back much longer.

The nightmare made him think- what if something were to happen to ether of them? His mother had always said that he should take opportunity at the first chance.. If his mother were here now, she would tell him to take the chance before it was lost. She would encourage him to express his feelings to Anna instead of this.

To that end, as he listened to Anna's tale and let her words lull him back to sleep, he made up his mind. If Edmund did this, even if she rejected him, he would still be her friend and care for her, and at least she would know.

He decided that he would tell Anna what he felt for her.

 

* * *

 

The back of the frame slid into place with ease, and Anna moved the fixtures back into place. Carefully, she lifted the edge of the frame to get a look at her work. She was pleased to see the pictures had remained where she had placed and arranged them. Edmund's face stared back at her through the glass.

The film had developed without complication (developing film came with tension of the developing process), and Anna found that Edmund made for a bit of a striking image; his sharp features well defined in the black and white film image. The straight-forward shot of Edmund captured him in quite a serious expression. However, Anna would grin at this image, knowing she had a few of him which got him in less serious expressions which often had him in a smile of some sort.

She still liked this image- the full portrait image made him look refined and mysterious, though slightly distant. She told him he didn't need to act serious, and he loosened up a bit after, but this was still one of Anna's favorites captured on the film roll.

This image lay in one side of the large frame; a portrait shot, like she promised. There were two other ones of the other side; vertically oriented and capturing him in more relaxed poses. One was him with one of his horses, and the other was caught in a laugh.

Anna's photography hobby had prompted her to capture images of all her friends, so it was eventual that she would ask to take Edmund's picture. She had to admit, for someone who had never been photographed, he made for a unique subject. She had the brief thought of giving this set to him, but decided that she'd put it with the rest.

Edmund's was probably her favorite, and while this little side project was now done, she did have one photo from the developed film that she set on her desk.

Satisfied, Anna took the frame in her hands and stood from the floor. She took the frame into the larger living room of her apartment and set them on the far wall with the others. When she returned to her bedroom she saw that she had a missed call on her phone from Edmund. She must have not heard it go off, her mind distracted by setting the photos in the frame.

She pressed play on the voicemail-

“Anna- I understand you could quite possibly be busy, so I will, um, keep this brief. I was wondering- I have to move some things from the storage shed to the barn. I would like to as if you could lend me a hand. I understand if you're busy, but I thought I'd ask. Have a good day.”

Anna considered this. She didn't mind helping him out if he asked, though he did also have Caleb and Robert he could have asked. However, she knew they probably weren't there. After thinking it over, Anna shrugged and decided to reply. 

> **[Anna]** Sorry I missed your call. I'd be happy to lend a hand.
> 
> **[Edmund]** Really? That's great.
> 
> **[Anna]** I have some time available today; give me a few minutes and I'll head over.

 

* * *

 

As an excuse, Edmund asked Anna if she could come over to help him out with something. He'd gotten voicemail before, but left a message anyway. Soon after he did receive a message from her via text. Nether Caleb or Robert were coming by today, so he took the opportunity. In a way he was using Anna's motto that she spoke in regards to photography.

And now Edmund was prepping what exactly he was going to say to Anna, now that he had set his mind to it.

_'You can do this.'_ He kept telling himself. _'You can tell her.'_

He paced up and down the porch, and eventually one of the cats came by and pawed at him. Edmund looked down at the cat, Capella's sister Cassie, and sighed. He set out a fresh dish of water for her and Capella.

“I don't suppose you have any ideas what I should say to her, do you?” He asked the cat, knowing she couldn't understand him.

Cassie only meowed.

“No, I didn't think so. Thank you anyway.”

He fed an apple to Bucephalus and asked the same thing. The only response the horse had was to brush his head against Edmund's hand. He smiled at the gesture, though it wasn't really any answer.

Thoughts swirled around in his head, trying to put them into a logical format, but that wasn't such an easy task. He wrote down his thoughts, things he might say, down on to paper. He didn't make to screw this up, say anything that might push her away.

But he knew there was no correct way, and whatever would happen would happen.

_'Guess I'll just hope for the best.'_ He thought, tearing out the sheet and trowing it into the trash.

Eventually Anna arrived, and all his thoughts of prepping himself for the conversation he was about to engage in dissolved, replaced with a feeling of anxiousness. What he was about to do, what he was going to try and tell her, it was something he hadn't done in so long. It was always a risk, and after his last relationship, he was more nervous about it than ever.

But he had to at least try, at least let her know.

“So, you said you needed helped moving things over from the storage shed to the barn?” She asked, hand in her pockets. “Didn't think that you used that shed for much of a storage.”

“I do, actually. Tools and such, along with some other things.” He replied. “Um, before we get to that... Anna, I would like to tell you something, if you'll allow me. Please, um, let's go sit.”

She gave him a confused look but followed him silently to the front steps. There they sat, and Edmund tried to keep his heart from jumping around in his chest.

“Edmund-” Anna started, but Edmund cut in.

“I apologize for interrupting you, but I need to tell you something, which I would rather do in person. That's... actually why I asked you here.”

She didn't say anything, not to the fact he basically used a made up excuse to get her here. She only looked at him, still in the same confused manner.

“...What is it you wanted to tell me?” She finally asked.

Here goes nothing.

“Ever since we've known each other, I've always thought of you as an amazing person. There are so many things about you that have, simply, drawn me in, like gravity pulling on me.” He took the first thoughts that came and strung them together, a sudden burst of confidence overcoming him. He could do this. “I have never known anyone such as you, and you understand me like so few have. It is why I feel blessed to have you as a friend. Anna, I care for you greatly and I treasure our friendship. However,” He paused to take a breath. “There has been something on my mind that, well- it's something I've been thinking about for... for a while. I know I can't ignore it, what I know I feel. I wasn't sure how to tell you at first, it's been so long, but, Anna I have to. I can't hide from you.”

Anna continued to stare at him, but her voice was quiet when she spoke. “Edmund, what are you saying?”

Taking a chance, he took her hand and grasped it between his.

“I'm saying that.... th-that for some time I have had... feelings for you; romantic feelings. I believe they have been present since the earliest of our lessons.” And there it was; it was out now. “That's what I wanted you to know, regardless of what you think or do with this information.”

Now that the confession was out in the open, Edmund did feel a bit like there was a weight off his shoulders. He'd tried to figure out how to go about this, and he felt a little better now that he had made the confession. However, there was still this moment in between. Edmund knew that whatever happened next was up to Anna, and he didn't expect her to return what he felt, but it was something that made Edmund nervous. It was waiting for her response that made him nervous, despite the relief he felt for finally telling Anna how he felt.

But still he would patiently wait for whatever she decided.

“I, uh...” Anna sounded a bit distant when finally said something. “Thank you.” There was a tiny bit of disbelief in those words, and a smile briefly flashed. However, she pursed her lips and pulled her hand away from his. “Um- please, excuse me-”

And with that she got up and left the steps. Edmund, his heart sinking, stood and watched her walk further from him until she was leaning forward on the fence by her car. He could not see her face; she was back to him.

_'Was this a mistake?'_ He wondered, sadly. _'Maybe it was... She wouldn't be interested in someone like me...'_

Forcing himself to take his eyes away from her, he walked away and back into the barn.

 

* * *

 

That was not what Anna was expecting.

Okay, yes; maybe she should have seen this coming. She knew, since Caleb had told her, that it was a very real possibility Edmund had a crush on her. She just hadn't know what to make of it herself, didn't know if she could believe that it might be true. Still, when Edmund had pulled her aside and confessed his feelings to her, sincere throughout, she found herself surprised to the point of speechlessness.

That was why she was now leaning against the fence, her mind racing with a whirlwind of thoughts and everything she was feeling in this moment. She wasn't sure what to feel, how to react, in regards to what Edmund had just told her, repeating the words in her head.

She knew now it was true that Edmund had feelings for her.

Yeah, she should have seen this coming, but ether way she was unprepared for this. It was overwhelming and touching all at once. It left her confused and unable to decided where to go from here.

When Anna thought about Edmund, her friendship with him, she remembered all the good moments, and getting to know Edmund. Over the course of the many weeks they've known each other, she saw Edmund as a person that was so different from anyone else she knew. His personality was different from her own, but she somehow still found herself drawn to him as well. He wasn't perfect, but she thought Edmund was kind, intelligent, insightful, and she rather liked his smile (and admittedly a bit attractive if she really thought about it).

Like Edmund had said about her, Anna to thought of him as a good friend, and cared about him too.

But that's where things got complicated.

In her life, Anna has had people who confessed their feelings to her before, but both did not end well. Abe had been her dream at first, but then things changed, and she realized it wasn't what she wanted. The repercussions still echoed. Selah... that had been good for a while, but they only married each other because they saw it was practical. That ended in divorce and Anna found herself alone again. Anna managed, pushing those relationships into the past. Then she met Edmund.

Edmund was different, and she became content with his company. When Caleb told her that Edmund had a crush on her, it threw her for a loop. Because of her two past failed relationships, she didn't know if she should even entertain the thought, but it didn't help when she started developing similar feelings for her friend. She was trying to figure it all out, but now she had to come to an answer with what Edmund gave her.

Could she trust herself to acknowledge it? Edmund had always been true, sincere, and really cared about her. The fact that he hadn't come after her spoke to the fact that he was allowing her space-

Oh... And what had she done? Run away from him.

Anna breathed out a shaky sigh. This was all so overwhelming, but hearing his words had sent a flutter through her chest, like it was something she was longing to hear. Maybe she could acknowledge that she did feel something for Edmund, something like what he felt for her.

Besides, the thought that they could possibly share something... it was a pleasant thought.

She gripped the fence, and made up her mind. Steeling herself, Anna turned around to face Edmund...

...only to find the wasn't where she had left him.

Anna hadn't seen him leave, but she wouldn't have in the first place, as she had been faced away from him while lost in her own confusion. She wondered where he could have gone to, wanted to know; she had to tell him the conclusion she had come to, also to apologize for fleeing away from him.

She looked over to the barn. She didn't know if he had disappeared to there or went back into the house, but she was nearer to the barn so she figured that would be the first place to try. If he wasn't there then she would try the house.

Anna wandered into the barn and looked around. She saw the horses, but no Edmund. He wasn't with Bucephalus ether. She frowned, and figured she could try the house.

But then she turned and saw a ladder. Curious, Anna followed the rungs up and saw a space above her, a loft. That was a place she could check; she was willing to give it a go. With that, she went over to the ladder and started to ascend.

When she reached the top of the ladder, into the loft, there was Edmund. He had been sitting back to her, but turned around when he heard her.

“A...Anna...” He said softly, like her name was a precious thing.

_'Looks like it was a good idea to come up here.'_ She thought.

“Hey.” She replied, a bit sheepishly, crawling up into the loft and sitting on her knees. For a moment, none of them spoke, but Anna decided something needed to be said. “Didn't see the loft before.”

“Ah, well, no I never did show it to you before.” He said. “There was never a reason, although I used to spend time up here studying when I was younger.”

“It's...” Well she wouldn't say cozy. “At least it suited your purposes.”

He nodded. “I thought... I thought maybe you would have left. I wasn't really expecting you to come climbing up into the loft.”

“I was... I was looking for you actually. I wanted- Edmund, I was thinking, and-”

“Anna, there's no need.” He interrupted, not looking at her. “I understand. I realize I may have overwhelmed you with what I said. I apologize for that if it is the case. I do not blame you for your response. Please do not think that I expect you to return anything; I don't. I will still continue to be your friend regardless. I can only hope I have not ruined whatever friendship we might have.”

“No, I am sorry for fleeing like I did. Yes, I was, admittedly, caught off guard by what you said, and I needed some time to think. You have to understand it had been a long time since anyone has told me what you have.” She paused, scooting over to him.

“I'm sorry if it was a foolish thing to say. I know you divorced your husband some time ago and we've only known each other about two months or so.”

Anna sighed. “Edmund, there's no need to apologize. Did... did you mean it? Every word?”

“Every word.” He repeated.

That's what she needed to hear. “I... have made a decision. I was just confused at first because I wasn't sure of it. I am sure now.”

Anna took the leap and moved closer to Edmund until she could lean in and kiss him. For a moment he was still, but then his arms found their way around her and he kissed her back. Anna leaned into him, and she leaned a bit too much, for their combined balanced topped and Edmund fell back, hitting the floor and bringing Anna with him.

Her forehead rested on his chest, and when his arms fell from around her she raised her head. Edmund blinked wearily at her but then smiled. Anna could not help but to laugh.

“Does, um- does this mean what I think it does?” He asked.

And Anna, sure of it now, gave him a simple answer. “Yes it does.”

And with that she kissed him again, reveling in a moment shared in the quiet stillness of Autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Rocket wine is an actual thing; it's made at Dragonfly Winery over in Setson, ME (aka, middle of nowhere), but for the sake of this fic let just say Edmund was able to get his hands on a bottle of it.
> 
> The song Anna sings is called Magic Hollow, and the Ulver cover is awesome.
> 
> Originally, the meteor shower bit was going to be a fic own it's on for the Perseid meteor shower last month, however, I decided to put it in this fic and have it be the Orionids to fit the timeline better.


End file.
